Fate Isn't Always Cruel
by KC Dakota
Summary: InuYasha working with Kouga for a independant Resistance Faction. But InuYasha's feelings towards Kouga's girlfriend gets in the way. How will he sort it out!? ... AHHH R&R !!!! Arigatou!!!
1. Preperation For Operation 'Station'

Disclaimer: No matter how much I'd love to own Inuyasha and Crew… well… I just don't

Which goes to show you what type of life I live ne ? -.-' Poor Inu.. Osuwari this, Osuwari that…

Fate, isn't Always as 

As cruel as you would think

Nothing is to be seen, but the young "killer-for-pay" paid more attention to the fact

that the footsteps he could hear, had different pitches to them, as if someone 

was running down a flight of aluminum stairs. Along with the pacing footsteps, ..

Well.. Gunshots aren't very pleasant to hear either. Screams and cries of women

And children were giving him a serious migraine, his close allies would only know

That his job sometimes got the best of him, emotionally wise. Instantly at the sound of

An explosion Inuyasha scrambled up straight breathing deeply and sweating in his sleeping bag.

"Hey Inu.. You alright there ?" his partner called, from one of the many apartment windows, staring off into the dark sky filled with falling droplets of water. " Yeah .. I'm ok.. It was just the last job we had Kouga,..

I….-" Inuyasha was cut off from the ally who thought of Inuyasha as his only family. "Shut the hell up Inuyasha, this isn't like you. You know VERY well that if any one of us quit we'll be hunted down,.. As if we

Went against a church of something." Inuyasha knew there was more lecturing to be done, keeping quiet as he rolled out of bed rubbing the sleep from his heavy amber orbs. " You know how much power the Nicolai family has, and .. I wouldn't be able to do all these jobs without you, and at least we make enough money to throw a roof over our head" Kouga was practically growling and yelling at the same time but Inuyasha knew it was his 

Way of showing much concern. "Inu.. Whatter you doin' ?" Kouga jumped from his chair by the window and walked over to the kitchen by Inuyasha, grabbing himself a cup of coffee. "Kouga.. Go back to your girl.. She needs you more then anything.. I can finish the job alone. Remember I still have 'sis'." Kouga was ready to rip Inuyashas face off knowing who and what he was pointing at

"You can't do all of this alone, you weren't here from the start so I can't let you take all the burden!"

"But sis will help me! You know she will!" 

"I know that!!!"

"Then theres no point in staying here Kouga! Damnit Kagome needs you now.. She must be worried.."

"…Inuyasha it's 3 in the morning,.. Take a nap, we have an operation and we have to be by out of this room and heading to the train station by 6:30. This is the last one, after that you and Sango are taking the jobs on your own. You better not screw up puppy "

"…Kouga, .. I have no home to go to, this is what I do best.." 

" Don't even get me started on that bullshit.."

With this, Kouga downed his coffee and went back to his chair, dozing off, Inuyasha got dressed in his black khakis and the tightest black beater he could find. White thick socks and black leather steel toed boots, and waited patiently for 6:30 to come

" Sango!!!!!! What do the Nicolai have you doing now this early in the morning ?"

The 15 year old with a white beater and deep emerald green PJ pants, long, silky black hair rising

From her bed to greet her 'sister'. 

"Remember how I told you president Tarvucci was taking the train to his meeting down at Washington ?"

The tired Kagome could only nod. "Well Kouga, and I have been signed up to disassemble his train car, and hook it up to one of our dummy cars, and interrogate him." Kagome could only smile at hearing Kouga's name. The only male to make her feel wanted and important. He wasn't your average typical guy, of course with his job and all but he really knew what 'Caring for your Woman' meant. "We need to find out why he covered up 

The Yaru Village burning up in lies. Everyone knows he had something to do with it right ?" Kagome nodded as Sango reloaded her .55 desert eagles and shoved them inbetween her skin and her belt, tied tightly around her left thigh, the other gun and belt to her hip. Sango jumped over the couch instantly as the phone rang as if she was waiting for years for her lover to call.

"Yello?"

"Sango ?… I'm bringin' Yash with me on this one. I'm coming home back to Kagome after the jobs done"

Sango looked at Kagome with a smile who was brushing her hair after getting dressed into her daily jeans and any ol' sweatshirt

"That's great Ko……Kyoko.." Sango could only whisper Shut up your name is now Kyoko, I want it to be a surprise for Kagome. Kouga got the hint as he played along, speaking with a slightly higher pitched 'womans' voice.

"Well Sango dear aren't you glad that your 'bro's showing up to ?… It's been 4 months since you two even spoke to each other." 

"Yeah.. It's gonna be awkward seein 'em again. He was always.. So hyper.. And so nice to me and -"

Kouga was bearly breathing as he checked the digital clock by the coffee pot which read 6:24

"Sis it's 25 past we gotta get to the station now! Don't bring Kagome, only your guns. Yash is already headed to the station, he must be waiting for me outside with the Jag"

Sango was ready to hang up for Kouga's rude interuption, 'til he said 'Jag' 

"Jag?"

"Nevermind!! Just get your ass down to the station now!!!"

With this Kouga hung up, grabbed his belts and tied them around his waist, making sure his guns were tied and not easily visible up close to his 'All-Black' look he stole from Kouga over the past year. Slamming the door closed quickly and jumping down the stairs dodging incoming hotel customers around the large lobby and out the main gate, looking around for the emerald Jaguar

"Well Kouga.. Took you long enough. Sango on her way ? "

"Yeah" Talking and jumping into the car at the same time

"Good.. Can't wait to see sis"

"Well save the reunion for later, we gotta a job to do."

Inuyasha nodded and sped down route 42 through semi-heavy traffic, down not-so-steep hills and around several corners. Not taking long before both guys in the speeding car off now on side roads noticed the tracks. 

"Stations not that far ahead. Keep goin' we might miss the damn train!" Kouga yelled

"Calm down I'm in fifth gear it doesn't go any faster then 204!!"

"Oh…" Both laughed at how hyper and stupid they sounded

( ---A/N--- I know it doesn't seem like much but I didn't want to write a Chap.1 that takes 5 hours to read, and no, Inuyasha and Sango are not brothers and sisters in the fic. You'll find out more on everyones relationships with each other next chapter. Schools up so I might not have a whole lotta time to write heavy chapters at a time, so please cut me some slack )


	2. Almost As Good As Dead ?

Disclaimer: Huh uh.. I dearly dispise life itself if I do not have any Inuyasha Manga or Anime within a 30 ft radius  
So.. Well.. Yeah I don't own anything thing associated with Inuyasha, which is proudly owned by the incredible Rumiko Takahashi, I can only write fan fiction like everyone else .… Well, hope you enjoy  
  
  
Almost As Good As….Dead ?  
  
  
"Got the scope rifle ?" Kouga asked  
"Yup." Inuyasha replied carrying the silver sniper PSG-4 with him.  
"Sango!!" Both guys running toward the steel-like cabin area in haste, glad the train hadn't shown up yet.  
"Kouga!!.. Inuyasha.." Sango's smile turned into a slight frown but still glad as ever to see Inuyasha again.  
Kouga walked over to the tracks, while listening to the rustling trees and slightly shaking ground meaning a train  
Was passing by really soon  
"Sango, has our car lunched yet ?"   
Sango was dazing off into her own deep thoughts thinking about Inuyasha  
  
~~__~~  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!" Sango was standing near the edge of a 18 floor hotel complex in Cincinatti.   
"Sango!!"… Inuyasha growled "Shit" He cursed while running the flights of stairs as fast as he could making sure he passed the killer who resembled.. A monkey ? "NARAKU YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY 'SIS' I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!!!!!!!"   
The cold-blooded murderer saw Sango at the edge of the roof and growled "Just where I want you Sango-chan"  
"Damnit.." Sango shared her share of curses with anyone willing to listen.   
Inuyasha had just bolted through the same door Naraku had and tackled him from behind while driving two fingers into the side of his neck, barely missing pressure points causing Naraku to lay there creating his own pool of blood, cursing that this wasn't the last fight and he'd be back, as he made a sad attempt to leave as a helicoptor got him off the roof and left rather quickly. Sango.. Left in tears, could only run to Inu and grasp him crying into his shoulders thanking him constantly. "I .. Didn't have my gun and .. He was just 10 times my size .. I … thanks .."  
Inuyasha wasn't used to girls coming this close, or anyone 'thanking' him for that matter. "It's… alright, don't worry about it. Your fine now right ?" Wiping tears from her wet cheeks with his thumb "Your like a sister to me, and that's what brothers are for, so don't worry about it. Why don't I bring you home, Miroku is probably waiting for you" Sango smiled ignoring the hasting wind chills and busy automobile horns from up there, letting go of Inuyasha. "You know Sango, you aren't like most of us. You have people that care about you, so don't rush everything 'eh ?… Ya still got Miroku by your side all the time for support and you've always had me since 2nd grade" she could only respond kindly with a "Yeah .. Thanks.. Bro.."  
~~__~~  
~~__~~  
Inuyasha smiled while looking at the whole crew sitting around in Sango's living room Christmas Eve .. Well, technically Christmas Day, while exchanging gifts. Sango wrapped under Miroku's arm, for the first time in a long time, cuddling up to his side. Kouga sitting on the floor with Kagome on his lap resting up against his chest ready to fall asleep. Inuyasha also on the floor, up against a large fluffy chair with his arms crossed over his chest with the 'always serious' look. A small kid with a bushy tail and fox ears wrapped on the floor shaping himself like a donut snoring slightly. And a tall, long silver haired, strongly-build man to seemed to be related to Inuyasha was there with his newest employee, both dressed casually which was unusual but.. This was everyones home.   
"Here.. Fer the both of you .. Its from me and Miroku" Sango said while handing over a somewhat small box. "Open before everyone wakes up. We gotta 'real real' present for you later" she winked. Kagome blushed incredibly red and Kouga could help but bust out laughing while Kagome was ready to scream in embarasment. "WE DON'T DO THAT YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha was the first to perk up "What the hells goin' on?!" Sango was the one to calm Inuyasha down after his little incident with Kagome. "Nothing bro, just got Kagome a box of condoms for her and her new boooyfriend!" Inuyasha got up and walked to the kitchen with a 'Feh!' and got himself another coffee, his sibling and Miroku getting up off the couch to follow Yash. "Where you going guys?" Miroku was the first to reply, he was the one ready to do anything for Inuyasha since Yash got Miroku and Sango back together and finally started steady. "Going to talk to Inu.. He had a funny look.." Sango just nodded letting Miroku but she found it odd that the taller man going too. "and where you do think your going Sesshoumaru ?"  
Sesshoumaru could only watch his beautiful companion sleep and think of his brother with a mate that would make him happy sometime. He had a grim feel for what was going to happen in the near future. Sesshoumaru was good for that. He predicted his fathers fatal auto accident. He predicted that his college applications were accepted. He also predicted that he would find his fiancee by taking his step-fathers business, he also predicted a death within the crew. "I'm going to relieve my brother by offering him some advice. Is that a problem Sango?" Sesshoumaru appeared pretty serious, and Sango knew something was up but she just let him go to. In the kitchen Inuyasha was over a stool keeping an elbow on the counter, with his coffee in hand, his head in the other. Miroku, being the cheerful one was always the one to start a chat. "Inuyasha whats wrong.. Something Sango said ?" .. Sesshoumaru thought it was a stupid way to get Inuyasha to admit what was really wrong but even there was no need for it. Inuyasha's older brother knew. He was the only person that could read Inuyasha like an open book, besides Kagome. "No.. nothings wrong.. Sango didn't do anything wrong why ?" Before Miroku had a chance to slowly try to get Inuyasha to talk, Sesshoumaru interrupted with the "It's about the damn condoms isn't it. You know how close your partner is with that wench and now your depressed because you have to suffer watching her every move knowing you can't have her" Keeping quiet as possible obviously, the walls weren't very thick and didn't want anyone still left in the living room to hear. Inuyasha was great when it came to hiding his emotion but, tonight was an exception. "She's the only one that cared for me before, .. And.." he didn't bother finishing that sentence though both Miroku and Sesshoumaru knew where it was headed. "Inu.. I'm, sorry but.. Maybe we should all go to sleep and finish do our gift exchanging later.. It's already past 1" Miroku suggested and Sesshomaru agreed while patting his brother on the back while whispering in his hear knowing Miroku would tell Sango, Sango would tell everyone, that couldn't happen. "Brother,..Kouga is to lose something during a misson assigned by your boss. Do not let it get to you. I only want you to be prepared when you have to pull missions on your own no matter what it takes.. 'alright ?" Sesshoumaru hoped Inuyasha didn't delve into that warning but kept going. "You love her, so take good care of her." and with that he left the kitchen, Miroku followed. Inuyasha nodded, only to smirk slightly at the last warning but became more depressed worrying about his partner in crime.   
~~__~~  
"Sis.. It's been awhile…" Inuyasha was trying to start talk again with his best friend of the opposite sex.  
Kouga cut them both inbetween and dragged them to the top of the small office building and warned them  
"The trains stopping right here for a split second and we're gonna jump on. Miroku already told me it was alright to run from train to train while we're on. It's not going to go fast enough until about the time we unhook the presidents car then hook it to ours because its still on its way here." Both Inu and Sango nodded, as just like Kouga promised the car came on time, all three jumped on as it started to move, picking up slight speed. Kouga whipped out a thick black cable and attached it around Inuyasha's waist while explaining the job. "Inuyasha your going to slide down the side of the car and look for a small panel. Slide it to your left and you'll get to the keypad. Just destroy it and it'll break the lock system on the presidents car, Sango and I'll just speed up to the presidents car right then and hook on to the back of his car. You'll change the track route and let the rest of the train pass while we stop and do the talking." Inuyasha nodded and flew from the front of their car to the back of the incoming presidents car impatiently. While taking his cable and attaching it to a small steel ring on the corner of the car for support before leaping down and doing what he was told. The lock bars on the front of the car shifted and the cars in front let go of the presidents car with a slight bump and Sango connected the home car to the back of the presidents car by closing the duel bars on the home car over the slots on the enemy. Inuyasha took the 'bump' as a que to pull out his sniper rifle he kept with him in the Jag before coming to the Station. Wasting a whole clip of 6 bullets before finally nailing the rod in the ground, that controlled the turns of the tracks. The main train went straight, as the presidents car and home car turned right and stopped half way through the forest track. Inuyasha disconnected himself from the cable, and threw the rifle away in the wood, and met up with Kouga and Sango before entering the politics office. "You ready you two ?" Sango questioned, holding both her desert eagles, while Kouga and Inuyasha reloaded their .45 Magnums. All three nodded and busted the back door open.   
"Um.. Maybe we should have brought the machine guns after all…" Sango cursed as they found, against their likings that the car indeed had the president but was heavily guarded by a good dozen guards. 


	3. Regroup, ReArm, Reload, Kagome ?

Disclaimer: You all know the drill already. I don't any thing associated with Inuyasha so you can't sue me ^_^  
--)AE(-- This ones a little long but I kinda liked how it turned out. ^_^  
  
Regroup, Re-Arm, Reload, .. Kagome ?  
  
  
"A-A-An Ambush!!!" Sango was ready to throw fists galore until Kouga pushed her back, knowing what exactly was going on.   
"Yash.. Take Sango outside" Kouga directed while whispering to Sango before she exited with the Inu-hanyou. "Send Yasha back here with all your guns. Run back to Kagome and Miroku, tell them we will back as fast as we can." .. Yash take her out, I'll deal with Tarvucci and his lackeys.  
Inuyasha surprisingly nodded agreeing rather quickly.   
  
While Outside Sango didn't know whither to weep into Inuyasha black beater under his arms or do what she needed to. "Yash take my guns, like Kouga said, and run back in there and help him out!.."  
Inu took her offered weaponry looking rather pissed off. "And what the hell do you think your going to do ?" Sango grasped her ballock knife in defense for her quick journey back towards the city. "Kouga sent me back to find Kagome and Miroku.. Inuyasha please come back alive…she needs ..- Capping her mouth shut realizing what she was ready to tell him. "Kouga and I watch each others back, we're bothing returning, and I wouldn't let anything happen to Kouga, for Kagome's sake." Inuyasha, finished reloading with Sango's last clips, dashed into the car turned away from Sango running in her own direction. Suddenly ducking and leaping from side to side while firing both guns simultaneously, watching a pool of blood deepen the shade of red of the already rose red carpeting. But only two men were standing, another crouched down and against the wall with a scared and guilty look. "Kouga!" Inuyasha slipped the Eagles between his thigh and his belt like Kouga and Sango did before and ran to his partner in crime only to rip off his beater and wrap the length of the cotton around Kouga's torso, like a large stretchy bandage. "Let's Go, Tarvucci isn't going anywhere.. At least we got revenge for the people of Yaru!" Inuyasha lifted Kouga over his back much like he used to do to Kagome for quick transportation when an adult to drive wasn't available. The President slumped down beside his booth with a dead look. His eyes had no sign of life with them, both iris were completely black, which sent a small shiver down Inuyashas spine before exiting the car, hoping nothing that just happened was detected. "We've got quite the trouble on us now partner." Inuyasha was trying to make small talk as he speed dashed through the woods off the side from the tracks as a side precaution. "….yeah..we're almost home.. Aren't… we.. ?" Kouga could barely talk but he figured if he suffered his pain and tried to stay awake then he would also stay alive. Then again .. It was alright, he was under Inuyasha's care.  
  
Both became aware that the clouds were shifting and it had already started to get rather dark for 10am. The unforetold rain started, vigorously pouring and Inuyasha could hear the distant thunder beginning. "Yash,.. Look at that rounded rock up ahead, doesn't hit the ground, maybe a cave ?.. Dude we need to rest I'm too fuckin' tired…" Inuyasha nodded and Kouga was ready to pass out, but Inu did as was suggested. He knelt down and slid Kouga off his back and let his rest sitting up slightly against another rock inside the small cave, as Inuyasha used soft green leaves to dry himself off a bit before positioning himself as such like Kouga, for a small nap.   
  
~~  
  
"Kagome you have to believe me,.. You have to have faith in Kouga and Yasha, you KNOW Yasha would make sure Kouga's alright .. Right ?" Sango had finally made it back to southtown-Dartmouth to catch up with Kagome.   
Kagome instantly started to cry knowing the possibilities of what could happen within the next several hours. "I can't.. say goodbye, I never got to .. Show him I loved him!!!, I'll never see him again!!!!!!"   
Kagome busted out another wave of heavy tears, while Sango wrapped her arms around the wet one giving her as much comfort as possible. "Look..Kagome.. I've known Yash for a long time.. He can be a jerk, and he can be a prick when he wants to be, but he's also a man of his word, he never breaks a promise, and .. He 'can' be rather nice when he wants to be.."   
Kagome often knew Sango was right,.. About a lot of things, and what she said ?.. Made her feel a lot better. Still sobbing but she knew things would turn out alright. .. Right ?..   
Sango often stiffened her ears trying to be like Yash when she heard sudden noises. Such as, the door for instance. Sango let go of Kagome slowly, and answered the door politely trying to stand in an angle so the visitor could not see Kagome very easily. "Hel-Miroku!!!!" Sango wasn't the only one to become hyper and crush the significant other with a hug and suffocate with a kiss. "Sango where have you been!? You haven't called me like you said you would in two days!!" Tall, not scrawny but not the strongest looking guy you'd see, black hair with a small dragon ponytail. From a line of holymen, you'd be surprised he isn't quite that type of person. "I'm sorry Miroku I just.. I was busy with dealing with the Nicolai and .. And Yash showed up .. And .. Miroku I missed you!!" Now it was Sango's time to cry into a mans shoulder. She never showed much emotion except to Kagome. They were like sisters. Sango never mingled with any males either until Miroku showed up. He was the black sheep of the family. Always trying to ruin them for controlling his life early on. Talented with a pen then the sword, well.. Both really, and his odd humor and "Endlessly-Roaming-Hands" Sango managed --miraculously-- to fall in love with him on the job. They both pursued the same thing. Destroy the Nicolai and any large power looking for more. Sango never admits though Miroku is the only soul on the face of the planet she can really talk to about her deepest secrets. She learned to live without Yasha and now.. Miroku listens and helps her, and a hell of a lot more. 'Fact Yasha played Cupid for the two.   
  
~~__~~  
"Well if you didn't act like a dumbass all the time maybe she wouldn't be afraid to admit her feelings towards you! I can't do this for long, I'm teaming up with Kouga pretty soon next year when im 15!!"  
Yash was ready to rip Miroku's face off for being stubborn.  
"I .. Was worried.. I'm sorry if it pissed you off but .. Maybe your right, quit with the hands and talk to her rather then grope her.. But shes -" Inuyasha cut him off, not ready to hear the next two words out of his mouth. "I don't wanna hear it. Just use your head and be patient with her.. She loves you as it is, but she won't admit it until you quit being a pinhead.." Miroku was also pretty shocked, Inuyasha, at the time, being 14.. Was pretty damn wise for his age, not suprising considering what he's been through. But no matter the circumstance he owed his life to Sango and would do anything to see her happy. "Inuyasha.. Thank you.."… Both guys turned around scratching their heads trying to think of something to make it seem like they were acting like typical guys before Sango became suspicious. "What are y… Miroku your not giving porno to Inuyasha are you!?!? MIROKU NO HENTAI!!!" Inuyasha fell over laughing histerically not being able to see through his soaked eyes, Sango running around the house after Miroku yelling "N-N-No!!!" trying to convince her while trying to save his hide at the same time.  
~~__~~  
  
"Don't leave me again.. Please Sango, it's unbearable without you around.. It's just.. Quiet and.. Lonely.."   
He also was the emotional guy who, acted like one 'til he was pissed off.   
"I won't.. come inside Miroku. The halls are cold this time of year, and I'm sure Kagome'd be glad to see you again!." Sango led Miroku into the room where Kagome was just finished crying her eyes out, telling herself that Kouga wasn't dead. "Sango dear, whats wrong with Kagome-chan?."  
The female assassin really couldn't give to many answers but she choose, "One of our jobs backfired and Kouga sent me back to tell her that he'd be alright." She tried to smile, but she had a 'what-if' hunch that was eating her from the inside out. Miroku, trying to be the supportive guy he is, crouched down to give a little white lie of his. "Kouga's perfectly fine Kagome-chan, you know he always returns to you no matter what, just like I return to my Sango." Kagome sniffled with several small nods while Sango darted to the kitchen before anyone noticed her smile and blush furiously. "Damnit Yash… I don't know why I listened to Kouga!!"  
  
~~  
  
Inuyasha woke up quite awhile later to the sound of gunshots. Kouga had already been awake for awhile because of his throbbing pain in his chest that was finally seeming to settle down.  
"It's getting.. Dark Yash, by now they must've sent guys looking for us. Just get outta here before they show up.." Kouga knew what would happen if he slowed down Yash's running to much.   
Inuyasha really didn't care as long as he made it out alive with Kouga.   
"Damnit Kouga your coming with me, and your going back to Kagome!" Inuyasha was dragging Kouga out of the small cave, realizing it wasn't anything but a rifle poking his lower back now. "Drop everything you have and I wont bother killing you kid." The guard called out. Inuyasha kicked the shin of the guard shattering him to the mere bone before punching him in the gut, sending him several feet backwards, darting off to step on his neck to disable his breathing, pardon.. Living, now taking off with Kouga on his back like before. "It has to be after 6 if its this dark.. We must have slept all day long..Kouga ?.. Damn he sleeps at the worst of times.." Shrugging, and running even faster, but falling forward as a sharp pain struck him in the back of his right shoulder, though he was really more concerned about Kouga. "Kouga What happened!?!?" Inuyasha rolled over to see blood pouring down Kouga's face, a deep wound to his forehead. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"   
"Inuy…ash.. Get out… of here… an….take care of my….Ka…'me.. An… S…ngo…"  
Kouga was limply pushing Inuyasha back as the sound of heavy gunfire started to get louder.   
"Kouga…KOUGAAAA!!" Inuyasha jolted up and darted out in the same direction heading out of the wooded area faster then he had ever known he could run, regretting leaving Kouga behind but following the rule of his job. -- Save yourself no matter what, because if there is no you, who'll do the job? --  
After some brutal running lights could be seen above, and suddenly he fell backwards, the impact on his head knocking him out.   
  
~~   
  
"Yash?" .. "Yash!?" …"Yasha you okay?"   
"S..Sango… Sango!!" Inuyasha rose from a bed .. The room looked like Sango's bedroom from under her hugs reach.   
"Yash your still alright!!.. W..what about …Kouga-kun?…"  
Inuyasha could only hold back several faces and a couple of words like 'Dead' and 'Gone'. He only shook his head no slowly but giving her a look with his right eye, such a way she knew he would scold her for crying. She knew exactly what he meant.   
"We need to restock and regroup. If your to upset to do that then I'll finish this job on my own. Like Kouga wanted me too." Inuyasha was already out of the bed and looking for fresh clothes to jump into, not bothering to tend to the scratches and gashes over his arms, chest and stomach.   
"Yash …I want to help.." Of course, Sango was already digging out her never ending stash of guns.  
"No, your staying with Kagome, and Miroku.. No need for you to worry him, and someone needs to stay with Kagome… I'm.. not important to her and I need to revenge Kouga."   
He was serious, and beyond 'mentally-healed' to already be planning the crews next movement.  
His ears perked up, turning around to the door on the curious girl, only a year younger then him, who he had always seemed to find adorable and kind. She had been the only person to care for him after tending his wounds after one of his first missions with Kouga. She cared a lot more then just that, so checking up on him was just right. "K..Kagome.."  
Kagome timidly tilted her head to the door while looking at Sango. Sango got the idea and left with a wink, everyone trying to stay in good spirits. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and tried not to cry. He was so much like Kouga, but.. More.. The way he treated her, everything. "Inuyasha.. I know it wasn't your fault, and.. I want… I want you and Sango to quit this job of yours.. I lost Kouga, I don't want to lose Sango, and I don't want to lose you Inuyasha!!" Kagome was crying while hugging Inuyasha tightly while Inuyasha had no idea how to react. He thought '- No ones ever been the close…oh Kagome don't do this to me, .. I promise I won't leave you.. No matter what..-' "Kagome.." He tilted her chin up towards him while wiping her wet cheeks with his thumb trying to look as pleasant as possible. "I won't ever leave you..don't worry. Sango and I aren't going anywhere." He smiled after seeing her reaction to his soothing and relieving words. She could only dig her head into his chest still slightly sobbing,.. But with a small smile. Even that was enough to make Inuyasha, a little happy even to the least.   
"Inu.. You .. Do you.. Love me.. ?"  
Inuyasha was completely stoic at the sound of those last four words as they repeated in his head multiple times. He almost wanted to answer right then and there… but he felt guilty, his word to Kouga, he would never betray Kouga. But He wanted Kagome to be happy, and he wasn't .. here anymore, Kouga would forgive them… right ?.. Kagome deserves someone in her life, just like Sango. Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking, his head muddled with so many thoughts and voices at once.  
Kagome let go of Inuyasha and walked away still sobbing, passing Sango and heading to her own bedroom.   
"I..I…love Kagome…" Inuyasha, well aware what was coming from his youkai lips, but Sango overhearing him wasn't.   
"Bro!!.. Your in lov….. But what about… oh this is going to be very difficult.." Sango shook her head. 


	4. Since When Has Loving Your Dead Friends ...

Disclaimer Thingie: I hate these but its better then being sued for my paper-box-of-a-house ^_^ I don't own anything associated with Inuyasha except for my fan fiction. My very very poorly done fan fiction!  
  
  
Since When Has Loving Your Dead   
Best Friends Girlfriend Been Easy ?  
  
  
" I …."   
"I heard what you said Yasha-kun. Is that such a smart thing though ?" Sango sat on her bad looking up at the dazed Inuyasha.  
"I…don't.. know.." Inuyasha was completely confused this time around.   
"Inuyasha you should be resting, not worrying about revenge. I'll figure out our next move with Miroku. I'll ask Kagome to re-wrap those bandages and throw in some ointments before that bullet wound in your shoulder becomes infected." Sango was slowly leaving the room hoping Inuyasha would bring up what just happened to him. She was nosey like that but wanted her 'brother' to be happy for once. He was always taking care and protecting the Crew.. And he did a great job at it. Hell he got Miroku and Sango together, he can do just about anything really.   
"Sango… I can't be near Kagome. It isn't right.. And I can't quit this job. You should quit though Sango-chan.." Inuyasha was still sitting up but shaking slightly.   
"What are you talking about?"  
"I want you and Miroku to quit. I'll finish up. Kouga's gone so theres no point in everyone going til the end. Besides you belong with Miroku, not with a gun." Sango was ready to yell at him.. Actually.. She thought.. The hell with it.. "And you belong with Kagome you bastard! Can't you see Kouga took the most dangerous jobs because no one else could do them. Until I told him about you Yash!.. If a guy can meet up to Kouga on the field.. Then that guy pretty much deserves Kagome. Sesshoumaru knew this was going to happen.." Inuyasha only paid attention to the 'Kouga on the field, pretty must deserves" and "Sesshomaru." He remembered Sesshomaru telling him something last Christmas.. "He'll lose something important, but continue the job." .. Wonder if Kouga meant.. "Continue Kouga's Job" ?  
  
"Sis.. Place an order on the same guns Kouga had. Get me a pair of scissors and black hair dye."   
Inuyasha was a dog with a stupid plan. Sango questioned him though. "um..why?"  
"Kouga's .. technically coming back. Say bye to Inuyasha"   
Sango was stoic now. "You better not… I'm amazed you would do something like that for Kagome but..   
Kouga might not at all be dead and you'll be pulling off something stupid for no reason… give it awhile, she'll be over it pretty soon." She was concerned but glad this was going somewhere. She thought he might end up with Kagome. Inuyasha on the other hand wanted to make Kagome happy, but was ..afraid.. Of something.. "Yash what are you so confused about.."  
"My partners dead, I could never touch his girl, no matter how nice she was to me.. Its like betraying.."  
"I'm sure he was glad to have a guy like you as his partner. How come you never show your emotion to anyone but me or Kouga ?"   
"…you two would never leave me… like everyone else has..but .. He did.. "  
Sango knew where he was going with this, she wanted to help him out but didn't know if it was the best time to talk knowing Kagome would walk right in, looking for Sango soon.   
" Kouga.. Yash that wasn't his fault.. He wouldn't ever leave intentionally and neither would I. .. Oh… I know what your getting at…"  
"Sango, I don't need people, I never have, I've made it fine without them, and I don't need intimacy and security. It only kills me… I'm not the one for Kagome no matter how you put it."  
"Inu stop being stubborn. No ones going to leave you, we aren't people, .. Well.. We are, but we aren't common people you find in everyday New York. We're part of the crew, best friends since 2nd grade ?."  
"Quit it Sango.. I'm leaving the crew. I'm going to finish the Nicolai family off and then I'm going to see Kouga. I'll be the one to strangle him dead for leaving Kagome like that, and for breaking a promise to me."  
" Yash… we promised not leave you, so do the same for us.."  
"……I'll.." he waited til Kagome passed by looking at Sango. Finishing but not realizing Kagome was also eavesdropping. "Kagome-chan what are you doing?" Miroku was as quiet as possible, even when Kagome elbowed him in the gut to get quiet. "shh..listen…" Miroku didn't like eavesdropping over an conversation that involved his girlfriend but he went along with it anyway.   
  
Yasha sighed and continued his statement. "…I'm not going anywhere, but its.. Hard doing what you promised to do, being so close to someone, loving them, knowing you just can't have them…"   
It was a pretty depressing moment for him too. Losing his brother, best friend, his partner, and now not knowing wither it was safe to comfort Kagome or not. " I don't want to fall for someone, then get everything pushed back in my face. I've been toyed with since I came out of the hospital with my grandparents, .. I'm tired of it.." Sango sighed looking over to the door, seeing black hair slightly swaying by the outlines of the door and had an evil grin as she tried to hide her face from Inuyasha.   
"Yash.. Kouga-kun always wanted Kagome happy.. He always wanted the best for you.. And you swore to protect Kagome every since that day.. Remember ?…when Kouga was on leave ?…" She was pushing Inuyasha for the answer that would make everyones life easier, including his. Mainly his..   
  
~~__~~  
"Inuyasha-sama!!" Kagome fell to her knees, sliding on a smooth tile surface covered in dirt.  
She also piped down rather quickly when a thin silver-holed barrel was pressed up against her temple.  
"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha had jumped from the catwalk and kicked the tall kid dressed in black unconscious ready to kill Kagome in front of the flashing -E.X.I.T- sign that had fallen in the buildings tremors and flames. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her quickly while darting out of the buildings lower floors. "Inu..yasha!!" Her breathing was rotting away pretty quickly, Inuyasha was running as fast as he could of course. "Hold on!!" Jumping from the front door and straight into the park area, falling to his knees right on the sidewalk, bringing Kagome into his lap, cradling her softly with a frown.   
"Come on Kagome… Ka..Kagome..?" He was ready to burst out, looking down at another important person to him dying in his arms. A droplet fell from his right eye and landed on her bottom lip. She twitched and opened her eyes slowly, sitting up coughing. Inuyasha's day couldn't have gotten better right there. "Kagome!" He squeezed her close to his chest in a huge hug.   
"Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome giggled and blushed a bit. "In…." she had just realized.. It was the first time she saw his cheek wet with his own tear. "Inuyasha why.. Why were you crying?"   
Inuyasha set his back straight up. "I .. Had thought you .. Had died…"   
Kagome sat up straight too, sitting in his lap against his chest before turning her head to look at him while thanking him. It certainly didn't turn out, how she'd expect it to. She leaned in a little closer to kiss him, almost instantly, but it was slow and passionate. Inuyasha blushed furiously and backed away slightly. "B-But Kouga!" Kagome knew Yash was right and started to curse herself. Both of them protected her so many times. Actually Yash was the one to save her most of the time, and was always there when she needed a guy to talk to. Two guys protecting her hand and feet, twenty four seven. She loved one, well.. Both.. Yash was really the newest member to the crew, introduced by Sango. Kouga really was forward and stated his feelings for Kagome, not long before Inuyasha came into the picture with everyone. But even so, Inuyasha tilted her head and kissed her back, the both of them leant back into the grass with Inuyasha on the bottom, allowing their tongues to dance with each others in a slower tempo rhythm almost. Kagome actually hated when Kouga had tried to slip his tongue into her mouth, he was, forceful almost, Inuyasha was completely different. He was rough with Kagome, but tender and so gentle at the same time. The police force, the fire department, and ambulances were surrounding the bank building, and Sango had caught the two lovebirds. "Yash!! Kagome!!!" Kagome and Inuyasha scrambled up and straightened their shirts and Yash's beater. "S-S-Sis!!" Both blushed obviously..  
~~__~~  
  
"You still remember that .. Eh Inuyasha-sama?"   
"Of course I remember that Sango.. It was, uh.. My first .. Um…"   
"SoulKiss with a girl ?.. Hai, bro you never were the one to meddle with girls Ah ?"   
"I told you Sango. Females are nothing but trouble, and so is intimacy. I despise it, my love is my gun."   
Inuyasha, was also a crappy lier sometimes, but he at least tried, ne ?  
"So then, why are you falling, .. Why have you fallen for my best friend, Kagome-chan?"  
Sango was leaning up against the wall in front of Yash, who was facing the window.  
"… it's only… natural to fall for someone whos, nice and.. Damnit Sango this isn't any easier for me then it is anyone else! I can't love anyone, it's just not me damnit can't you see!? My Job is to protect, not love. I protect and that's it, .. When the jobs done.. I'm done for the day."  
"I'm positive that's not how she feels.. I can read her like an open book Yasha-kun."   
Both looked up towards the living room out of Sango's bedroom door as the phone rang. Miroku ran to the other phone in the guest room. "Hello?.. Oh…Kaede.. Yeah, Kouga .. Didn't come back on from the train…Sesshoumaru is making a visit at your house tomorrow ?… when ?… before noon, oi.. We should all be up well before then, knowing Sesshoumaru-sama ne ?"  
"Miroku what's the story!?" Sango called from her room. Miroku replied after placing his hand over the transmitter. "Kaede said Sesshoumaru wants everyone to gather at Kaede's for a meeting. We've got one more mission then we're free. We're doin this fer Kouga!"   
It lightened everyones moods a little, but Inuyasha had it worst. He had a chance to be greedy and sneak a kiss to Kagome and get on her good side but.. It was just all to quick. He needed to let time pass for awhile. Maybe a little later when everythings calm again… just maybe…  
Sango got up off the bed and went after Miroku, not noticing Kagome, who had immediately jumped in the room, Inuyasha not noticing. "Inuyasha.. Er.. Sango, Miroku and I are going out tomorrow to check out a few new places around the new mall in town. Where you grew up!.. And uh, I wanted to know if you wanted to come..pleeeease?" Inuyasha was trying to pay attention. Honestly he was still thinking of Kouga. " Um.. Why do you need me to go ?.. You know I hate places like that."  
Yash was still trying to put things together. Mainly his thoughts, so they'd make sense and quit muddling him. Kagome was still trying to build courage to get used to not having Kouga around. It was rather fast but, being depressed would only bring everyone else down with her. She was used to losing people close to her anyway. Pretty much like Yash. "Well.. Sango and Miroku are going.. I thought you'd like, .. To go with me ?.. You don't have anything to do tomorrow Yasha.."   
"Like… a date Kagome ?"  
"..Y..Yeah.."   
Inuyasha was pretty confused. They loved each other and know she's already asking Yash on a date.   
"..All….Alright… I'll go…but don't get to used to this.."   
She nodded and left towards Sango and Miroku. Yasha called after the three of them. "You guys, .. If it's business Kaede and Sesshoumaru want,.. We should be resting.. Ne ?"   
Miroku was a bit puzzled. "You hear .. Me and Kaede-sama? Inuyasha-kun?"   
"Miroku.. A hanyou's ears are better then any humans ear anyday. Keep that in mind eh?"   
Inuyasha got off Sango's bed, and towards the living room where the trio was, just about ready to crash on the couch as Miroku and Sango shrugged and walked back to Sango's room. Kagome sat by Inuyasha's chest. "Yash…stay up with me for awhile. I'm not really that tired, and Sango and Miroku are ready to crash.. And I'm gonna be bored..and it makes me think a lot… about Kouga.."  
Yasha held back a growl and sat up slightly. "Yeah…" and with a sigh he continued. "I'll stay up, but only for awhile… the weathers crappy and I wanna rest. You should be resting to though."  
"Thank you Yash!"  
Kagome laid down on the couch right in front of Yash, cuddling back into his chest, while reaching up for the blanket on the back of the couch, to swing over the both of them. Inuyasha could only instantly wrap his arms around her, placing his chin softly on the top of her head. 


	5. Kagome and Inuyasha Caught ?

Disclaimer: You all know the drill already. I don't any thing associated with Inuyasha so you can't sue me ^_^  
--)AE(-- Alrighty, I was suggested to at least 'try' writing a detailed lemon. Well, .. I'll try anything once as long as it's not a date with someone ::shrugs:: So don't be surprised if you get a lemon coming up pretty soon. How soon, can't tell, you'll just have to read the .. Not so long chapter 5 ^_^.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha Caught… In His Bedroom!?!?  
  
  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango had either slept or read for the entire day. The morning after, their presence was requested at Kaede-sama's house. Sesshoumaru had a mission for 'em all. Sango and Miroku had slept in the same bed for comfort of knowing this week was not going to be easy. Each and everyone of them needed all the support they could get. After Inuyasha's heavy lecturing, Sango had opened up to Miroku quite easily, things were running smooth… not to mention as long as Miroku kept his hands at least on her knee, instead of her ass. Both of them slipped out and into the living room sharing several kisses before noticing Inuyasha was holding Kagome in his arms, both of them snuggled up together on the couch, their legs somewhat tangled. Sango, being nosey as usual, walked around the couch, crouched down and took a brief scent in, noticing Kagomes perfume was all over Inuyasha's stetson cologne. "Hehe.. The little lovebirds musta been all over each other last night.." Sango got up and pecked another kiss on the half-asleep Miroku who was looking for his boots. "Maybe we should leave them here, we can have Kaede come over later.. And hope we don't come back at a bad time!" He was all for it. He loved playing match maker. He also knew what had to be done today, but Inuyasha usually did most of it, if not Kouga, so Yash deserved someone in his life, 'like Sango deserves a little happiness, with Miroku, .. Right ?   
Sango knelt down and whispered "Behave you two!" before pulling Miroku out of the room with her and down to the sidewalk to hunt for her car. Both jumping in once spotted and easily cruised down main roads while keeping an eye for the avenue Kaede lived on. They eventually made it, Kaede was waiting while sitting at the head of her large, round, clear glass table used for the meetings often. Sesshomaru, like usual, was there first, sitting to Kaede's right. Miroku and Sango sat side by side across from Sesshomaru. "Well whats the story you two .. What do you need us here for 8 in the morning Sessho ?" Sesshomaru raised his brief case from the floor to the table, opening it quickly to pull out a few documents with all black text. Looked boring to read. "Where is my brother, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru looked like he was more concerned in a way for business, not his brother. "He's sleeping" Sango started, Kaede laughed slightly, noticing Kagome was not with them the second Miroku and Sango had closed the door before sitting themselves down. "With my dear Kagome-sama?..hahah!!!" Kaede couldn't help herself but laugh, Inuyasha would never fall asleep next to Kagome, next to anyone unless necessary. He was, .. A lone wolf, as people in high school would say. " I think I should have a little talk with my brother about sleeping with a bitch who falls for someone the minute she loses her lover. We call people like that sluts, here where Inuyasha and I grew up, Sango-sama.."   
"ARE YOU IMPLYING MY BEST FRIENDS A WHORE ?" Sango raised herself from her seat, to hold herself over the table with her hands while staring into Sesshomaru's eyes. "If the shoe fits my dear, now my business belongs with Inuyasha. I shall pay him a visit. Follow if you wish, because I making an order on the crew, and everyone should hear." Sesshomaru got up from his chair, with his closed case and headed for the door. Kaede also got up and followed Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku following suit. The older two left for the basement first, Sango and Miroku taking their time in chat.   
"Kaede-sama don't be ridiculous. My brother refuses to sleep with anyone. My brother refuses to become close to anyone he finds himself having feelings for. Don't get me wrong Kaede, he isn't rotten otherwise but he isn't like that…that womans fiancee was also my brothers partner for work.." Sesshomaru wanted to continue but either way Kaede would find a way to prove him wrong. Like usual. "We'll let the youngens decide what they want Sesshoumaru-sama. You would be quite surprised how fast the young ones these days change their minds for a single person." She was right, but rarely did things like that work out very long. Sango and Miroku took their car on the way back, while Sesshoumaru and Kaede took Sesshoumaru's gray BMW Z8 with the black leather interior and seat warmers. ([ ::A/N:: I call 'em Butt Warmers, .. But whatever floats your boat ]) Meanwhile…the hanyou and his new 'friend' finally started to wake up. Yash first of course, so just laying there with her in his arms, with a soft smile crossing his face. She was up not much later, with a huge yawn, pushing back into Yasha and smiling up at him. "Mornin'!"   
"Mornin' Yash!"   
"Sleep well?"   
"Next to you, .. Of course I did" Inuyasha blushed at first but regained his natural color and smiled quietly  
"Thanks for keeping me warm, .. And safe Yash" She was pretty hyper, considering the digital clock on the television set across the room only read "8:31" .. and that was pretty damn early for her.  
"Not a problem Kagome" Inuyasha looked at the clock and growled. "Damnit.. We're late for Kaede's meeting.." Inuyasha still didn't plan on moving away from Kagome either way. She sighed.  
"Sorry.. I'm sorry Yash.. I didn' --" He cut her off pressing his index finger to her lips. "Shush.. You didn't do anything'.. they'll get over it"   
Kagome giggled and rolled off the couch dragging Inuyasha with her.  
"Tell ya what.. I'll go make breakfast, and you run and take a shower… okay ?" Inuyasha growled to himself and pressed his forehead up to hers lightly. "How 'bout I make breakfast,.. And you take a shower?.. Hn ?.." He offered, could a guy really cook ?, she thought. He might burn the kitchen down but it was all good anyway. "Okay.. You sure you'll be fine ?"   
"Kagome,.. I'm used to cooking, I've been since I was 7.. don't worry about the kitchen just take a shower." He commanded, she followed as he instructed. She had closed the bathroom door behind her, ran the shower on, grabbed a towel, stripped and jumped in the shower. Inuyasha on the other hand, had his mind on food, and kagome of course. Cracking and scrambling eggs, toasting bread, frying bacon, searing sausage… it was just a feast in 20 minutes. That time later Inuyasha was just readying the plates and Kagome stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel all dried off, letting her nose lead the way.   
"hmmm..smells good Yash!" she giggled as she walked back to the bathroom to grab her dirty clothes, ready to start laundry in another room before she ate. Yasha went to his room and jumped into a clean pair of jeans and a white beater, and coincidently bumped into Kagome on his way back the kitchen blushing slightly while grasping her lightly to prevent her fall. Both stood up straight still in his grasp, staring at each other silently but smiling. C'mon, kiss her, she's right there WAITING for you!!! Inuyasha was letting his mind take over. Same with her actually.. Damnit Kagome you've always had a thing for this guy. Show 'em you like him! Kagome wrapped her arms around Yash's waist while he had his hands on her sides. Both leaning in pecking several slow and deep kisses at first, Kagome separating her lips slightly, allowing entrance of Inuyasha's tongue. There, they stood in each others touch letting their tongues dance in a slow rhythmic movement of passion as Yash's hands managed to move into the crack of her towel, running his index and middle finger up her side and cupping her left breast, tweaking her hungry points which both earned him several moans of enjoyment from her mouth. Kagome slid her hands to Inuyasha's front and hooked one hand on his belt and front of his jeans, the other on the bottom of his beater, slowly raising it. Yash released his hand and his mouth from her before lifting her up and carrying her to his little room and closing the door and laying her on the bed. She giggled and pulled Yash closer to her to continue her hot soul kisses and only pulled away to pull his beater off of him. Just as Inuyasha placed his hand on her inner thigh under her towel, the front door in the living room could be heard. "SHIT!" … Inuyasha cursed, and both himself and his new 'friend' sighed. He kissed her on her lips softly and got up. "Get into a pair of my windbreakers and tank top for now." He laughed and left the room and closed the door behind him. "Who's here?.. Sango!?"  
"Yash!! .. Uh.. Why um.. Wheres your shir… and wha… Ka go…….." There was silence between Inuyasha and the other four who were just in the room seconds after Sango.   
"Oh.." She had formed the 'o' with her mouth and the others had started to laugh as Kaede looked awfully surprised.   
"What the hell is this, you people here to see a free show or something!?" Yash snapped with a growl from his throat. His brother reassuring him otherwise.  
"No brother, we're just here to inform you of your next mission. Until then your considered on leave. So don't get to comfortable. Kaede and myself will explain later, but since I will be helping, I will stay here with Kaede-sama as well."   
"…. thanks Sesshomaru.." Yash waved, and everyone looked at his bedroom as Kagome popped out innocently wearing Inuyasha's army windbreaker pants and black tank top. "Hey.. Guys…….?"   
Yash blushed and everyone started to giggle. "Whats so funny?"   
Sango smiled while looking at Inuyasha, then Kagome.   
"Kawaii!!!!"  
Kagome and Yash blushed and the rest of the gang laughed slightly again.  
" My brother proved me wrong… so he has fallen for that girl .." Sesshomaru whispered  
" He needs her Sesshomaru, he'll need all the help he can get my dear friend.." Kaede added, both nodded. Everyone walked to the kitchen and sat around the table after making themselves their own plates with leftovers Inuyasha didn't already serve. 


	6. Fate Destorys, Fate Weaves, Fate Revives

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (nadda, zip, nihil, Nil, zero, Zehoe, Nothing! ) associated with InuYasha.  
  
Thanks go to Onee-sama, For reminding me to put this up!!!!!!!!!!, Michael for being the retarded person he is & not really knowing anything about Inuyasha. Last but not least…. Kagome-chan for being stubborn, ridiculously confusing, but caring and supportive ^_^.   
  
Oh Yeah, the title may seem to have nothing to do with the story, but look…   
  
- Fate Destories, Pay attention To Sesshomaru here.  
- Fate Weaves, .. Everyones brought together, and pretty much in a good mood. Like a huge family  
- Fate Revives…. Take a guess…   
  
Enough mumbling!  
On with the show!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
Fate Destroys, Fate Weaves, Fate Revives  
  
Inbetween bites of crunchy toast lightly buttered and fluffy sunny-side-up eggs, Miroku and Sango couldn't help but share several laughs as Sesshomaru shook his head with slight discust, and partial happiness for his brother, which was rare keep in mind. Kaede could only chuckle with joy for the chance of a new couple. A young energetic pair that would be supreme for difficult missions that Sesshomaru only gave Sango and Kouga-kun when Kouga wasn't busy customizing his arsenal or hacking into some system of some sort.   
"Well it's not like it's the first thing that slipt by when I woke up this morning damnit" InuYasha had his arm wrapped around Kagome's waist, the other held his black coffee mug. Kagome smiled at him shyly with a "suuure" type of smirk.   
Kaede broke the chance of awkward silence with "Well we don't have to much time today to fool around, but I am glad you two are happy with each other. Though Sesshomaru-sama, .. Kagome-chan and InuYasha-kun need to hear your briefing .. Ne ?"   
"That's the only reason I'm still here… waiting… impatiently.." Everyone could tell Sesshomaru was in a good mood, pretty much like everyone else, because for once, he wasn't cussing someone out in every other sentence that decided to attack some random person the second they flew from his lips. "Well, .. Shoot" Inuyasha pulled a stool out of nowhere, closer to the central table to listen to his elder brother while allowing his new mate to rest up against his chest, her head on his shoulder while sitting on his right thigh.   
"Here's the deal kid, this is simple." He was great for introductions. "The head of the Nicolai's will be at the 'Caelum Extremus'.". Everyone really started to pay attention, especially Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Sango.  
"The bar that allows killing right in front of the bartender ?" Inuyasha was ready to comment his own stupid question before Sesshomaru answered with a "Yes, that's pretty much the most expensive bar I've seen lately, and that's where most of the top mobsters hang out as long as they don't hate each other as of now." and Sango with a "I like this bar!" Kaede however was somewhat concerned with the name and the place itself.   
Almost automatically she asked Sesshomaru with a concerned look.   
" This Bar,.. How long has it been up ?"  
" Roughly 9 weeks now".  
" And the name.. It's a little suspicious"  
Everyone thought 'Babaa' was a little mental today.  
Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "The name basically means Last, or Final Heaven in Latin, I don't see whats so odd about it.."  
Then Sango and Inuyasha shared looks with each other, everyone else confused. A single name forming silently from each set of lips separately. "N.a.r.a.k.u"  
"Que ? .. Fale para menina de cima!" Kaede was forming sweat over her forehead almost understanding what Sango was mouthing.  
"Ei nenhum deste crap português!" Inuyasha retorted quickly. "I'm fluent in.. um.. One, two… damnit.. English, Spanish, Portuguese, Japanese and Latin so don't start screaming in someone onee-sama does not know!… and yes… I'm a little worried because The Final Heaven seems to related to Naraku.."  
Sesshomaru and the rest of the gang looked pretty impressed with Inuyasha's fluency in multi-languages.   
Kaede was still questionative though. "Well wiseass, how is it related?"  
Inuyasha was getting annoyed and wanted to listen to the rest of the job quick so he could .. Well.. Maybe.. By himself anyway, because the cutie on his right thigh's hand running over the side of the same thigh, .. certainly was not helping him at all between her touch and silent giggles.   
" Because Naraku in Japanese, literally means Hell. Naraku hates me and Kouga, and since he has plenty of mob connections, it would only make sence that 'Hell' would be wondering around the 'Final Heaven'.. wouldn't it ?"   
Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. " Right, which is why Inuyasha, your doing this, without Sango.. I've changed my mind." Sango was almost doing the Christian Cross over Heart and the holy father and son thing with a sigh of security.   
"Now that you mentioned it 'Irmao'.. I'd feel better if Sango was left out.. We've had some pretty bad fights with Naraku..".  
Sango quickly nodding in agreement too but growled slightly like Kouga used to, like Inuyasha adopted awhile ago.   
  
Quickly outside at this same minute, the gray skies had started to tear. Darkening as well as soaking the earth very well. Thunder had also picked up as well. Probably from the warm weather last week and the freezing weather a few days ago. "Let me finish…" Sesshomaru continued, hesitant to laugh as Kagome shook in Inuyasha's arms at the thunder, likewise for Sango on Miroku. "I've heard that Naraku has been around The Final Heaven looking for 'someone'. I believe it is you Inuyasha. Everyone believes you have fathers more powerful gun. Naraku is after this gun, now I'm actually going to give it to you. Father asked me to hold on to this until I felt you would need it."   
Kaede mouthed, "The Tetsusaiga…"   
Sesshomaru continued again. "The Tetsusaiga, Father actually made this gun after he made 'ARMS' league when your mother was still in Law school. She was in trouble with a few persistent college dates you can say. He had made it especially for fending off and protecting her. Disse quis me daá-lo a você proteger seu companheiro"  
Inuyasha blushed slightly and everyone questioned the foreign remark but Yash just shook the red away.   
"Obrigado, Arigatou Irmao" --- "De Nada" .. For once the two siblings were kind to each other.. Thank you and your welcome.. Such kindness… 'heh  
  
Inuyasha pointed out the rest of his mission himself since Sesshomaru was taking quite awhile to get to the point.  
"So you want me to have Tetsusaiga, and find Naraku, along with Nicolai, and assassinate them both, that way … Sango and Kagome will no long be in danger.. That it ?" The older, stronger, faster silver-haired demon nodded.  
Kagome blushed with several thoughts, other then that it was quiet. Sango and Miroku where already having silent fun under the long weeping table cloth. Sesshomaru however, was quite bothered, spaced out sort of.   
  
~~   
  
"Naraku, Kisama! You lay a finger on MY Rin, and This Sesshomaru will have your head! You Understand!?"   
Sesshomaru, topless, reflecting his perfect tone, biceps, powerful shoulder muscles, incredibly chiseled out, also equipped with his tighter black belt and black slacks, also shoeless. Along his belt carried his Silver nickel plated Magnum. Made by his fathers best friend on the force, but it was used mainly for helping people in general. It was named Tensaiga. The Twin Brother of Tetsusaiga,.. So Sesshomaru liked to see it.   
Now, another shirtless guy, ragged though, average figure though. Beaten up and torn up apparel, and weaponless. Like a New York bum pretty much with long damaged hair reaching down to his lower back, blowing in the wind to his right.   
The Third character to the picture, a young woman, about the age of 19ish or 20 on the ground, gashed , sore and bruised, probably from this Naraku's blows.  
"Tensaiga… Sesshomaru, .. doesn't do anything. Without a decent firearm such as Tetsusaiga.. You have no chance of killing me, I'll wreck you like I beat your bitch you filthy excuse for a dog!"   
Of course, .. This filled Sesshomaru with plenty of fuel, enough to send Sesshomaru gliding over the cement ground on the tips of his toes leaning forward before stopping on the flats of his feet with the flesh of Naraku's entire neck tightly squeezed, crushed preferably, in his right hand. Naraku however, to some awkward point was not affected and gauged Sesshomaru in the gut with a hidden knife. Retorted by a shot from Sesshomaru's quick draw attack which landed a vibrating black bullet with its rear end glowing crimson red to pierce the skin between Naraku's eyes, leaving him motionless, falling to the ground. Sesshomaru not bother to check to see if his opponent was dead left quickly to check the awaiting, unconscious Rin.   
"No…. you can't leave .. You won't leave damnit… you promised.. YOUR MINE!… YOUR MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!"…  
He was left there with a dying woman in his arms, his blood flowing from his gut not bothering him at all. Nor affecting him to the least point, yet the only one he loved for the first time in twenty some-odd years was dying on him…  
~~  
  
"Sesshomaru!" … The Spaced demon snapped from his day-dream as Inuyasha was calling for him.   
"What time do we have to be at the Final Heaven?" Was the question.  
"You can wait til tomorrow.. I want to assist you, but I can't today… gomen..I must see Rin at the hospital once more before I risk anything while fighting.. ". Inuyasha replied with, "I understand.. I'll wait for you brother". Sesshomaru quickly excused himself and left the apartment.   
Inuyasha sighed. "Everyones a wreck today.."   
Before the door closed however, rain and lightning was still very common, people were yawning at this 1PM,   
A sillouehette covered the door as it slammed shut. Some type of water leaking from the figures clothing when the carpet stained deep rose red and a familiar voice calling towards anyone listening.   
"Sango!.. InuYasha… Kagome!……. Everything was a set up!"   
  
Everyone turned to the front door….   
  
  
And everyone spazzed at the same time…  
  
  
  
  
  
( No ones probably reading this but for my very few fans… .. One… two people ?… haha I went and finished this, and posted it anyway. Sorry for the month delay but Reviews by many would be encouraging! Even for a crummy story! Arigatou! ~ Yours Truly, Kouga-kun! ) 


	7. I Didn't Say I Love You But I Never Said...

Disclaimer: You Know the Drill ^_^  
  
Well, Naraku wasnt going to be a big part of this story until the sequel (yes i actually have most  
of this all planned) But I can just redo some stuff as a go along. But it'll be a little cheesey at first since i have several people threating to kill me if i dont update ASAP ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
I Didn't Say I Love You.. But I Never Said I Didnt Either...  
  
"Kouga.."   
Was the only name anyone could silently repeat to themselves.  
Bloody and gashed many places where clothing was sort of ripped off but other then that, very well alive, and proven correct as Kagome held back tears while slowly walking over before pressing a hand to his chest.  
Waiting for it to pass through like a ghost of some sort but shocked, upset, happy, confused, all in one as her hand stood in one spot. Everyone was happy, and pissed off.   
All they could think was that their 'guardian' was back.   
Well, Inuyasha wasn't "Everybody".  
  
Inuyasha suppressed a growl, and ignored his partner who was suppose to be dead. Sango and Kaede stared at him as he stormed to the office with a small grunt. Kaede looked back at Kouga, seeing Kagome all over him in tears, and then shook her head before looking back to where Inuyasha had isolated himself.   
Sango and Miroku simply giving him 'thank god your alive' and 'its nice to have you back' sort of things. Nothing big, and leaving the room with Sango sobbing into Miroku's arms now around her as he led her to another room for a place to rest for the day.   
Kaede followed suit seconds later mummbling, "Poor Yasha..." and knocked on his door.  
"What is it Babaa!?"  
"How could you tell it was me InuYasha-sama?"  
"The deterioating bones in your hands aren't resonating healthy sounds on this end of the door Babaa. You should see a Doc."  
"Haha... you never fail to suprise me Yasha-kun. Let me in please, I wish to speak with you."  
Yasha did as requested and closed the door behind her and sat back by his desk on the black computer chair on wheels. Kaede simply led  
up against the back of the door with her arms folded, and started the interogation.  
"Everyones glad that Kouga's back.. your the only one pissed off 'eh?"  
"Not that i'm pissed off Babaa... you'd be pissed off if your bitch of a sister came back and deserted you wouldnt you?"  
"Well.. yes.. but she isnt coming back,.. no one is deserting you.. I dont know what got you thinking that.."  
"It's all coming back to strike me,.. Next time, all of you should do me a favor and not suggest me doing something... I know how to take care of myself"   
Yash was a little stiff in his voice but upset. Depressed almost.  
He got up and started with Babaa again.  
"I'm glad Kouga's back.. but.. Kagome.."  
And that was all the elder woman wanted to hear.   
Inuyasha admit he was upset that he cared about someone more then a fried, and upset that he could lose a love that actually had feelings for him.  
She tried to comfort him of course. "Inuyasha-sama... no ones deserting you, but I do not know what to tell you what to do. You have to settle this on your own. I do not want to say anything to alter any actions."  
"Arigatou Kaede-Baba.. for trying to help me..but I'll be fine.."  
"Are you sure Inuyasha ?"  
"Yes.. i need more details on this bar and everyone associated with the Nicolai.. you must have more information then Sesshomaru gave me"  
"Well.. yes, but.. oh well, yes the Nicolai's have actually hired Naraku to stalk Sango secretly to find out how we run our operations, which is why you ran into him while in Los Angelos."  
"I remember that night a little to well.." Inuyasha growled at the thought, and asked more questions Kaede could answer.  
"So what about Naraku alone.. what about him.. anything about him.."  
The old woman hesistated but continued anyway.  
"His name is Onigumo Kitsaide. A thief with a fancy for weaponry and insects. He's sided with many mobster families world-wide and taken many job offers for any amount of cash. He's murdered, assassinated, raped, stolen, kidnapped,fought,and executed his own family for money. But since one offer he took with an archaeologist, Dr.Runner. I believe his name was Jacob Runner."  
Inuyasha stood quickly and interupted with "Dr.Runner?.. he made a discovery in central-central eastern japan .. the uh.. jewel of the soul or something like that.. right?"  
  
Kaede nodded and continued. "Yes, .. Dr.Runner found a spherical jewel, called the Shikon no Tama. Heres where our problem started Inuyasha. Leonard Nicolai got a hold of this jewel not knowing Onigumo is after this, which was examined, and priced for sixty point eight billion dollars alone. With this money on the table Onigumo's sided with the Nicolai, promising to destory anyone in the way of the Nicolai family, probably why you have run into him before, and probably to steal the Shikon no Tama. The rest I don't know. You need to ask Sesshomaru."  
Inuyasha concluded all the information he gathered this week. "So, This Onigumo.. sided with our enemy. Which makes him our enemy as well. They have a jewel, and Onigumo wants it, and is also after us because we're enemies with the Nicolai. Well that makes some sence but I'd like to know the deal between Leonard, Onigumo, Good ol' Doc Runner and this stupid jewel..."  
Kaede opened the door and her jaw almost fell off as Kouga was smuthering Kagome against the wall 5 ft in front of the office door, trying to block the scene from Inuyasha's view. Why it would be so painful... Kagome was not hesitating a single bit.  
"Kaede, what's with the odd stance... something stuck up your ass or is it just your hips at it again!?"  
Inuyasha got up and pushed Kaede aside to one edge of the door and stared at the old couple with a blank face. On the other end, Kagome got a glimpse of Inuyasha and Kaede,.. well,.. just paying attention to Inuyasha and pushed Kouga away for a second,.. very confused.   
Kouga raised an eyebrow, Kagome shed a tear, and Inuyasha didnt move at all. Kouga turned around and smiled at his partner.   
"Well -partner!-.. ya miss me!?"   
Inuyasha was thinking --Of course i don't miss you, you piss of shit you left me alone in the rain after being shot .. what.. twice !? ...-- instead he simply said "..yeah.."   
Kouga laughed slightly and slapped Yash on the shoulder roughly.  
"Thank you for watching over everyone while I was gone Bro "  
Inuyasha growled, folded his arms against his chest and turned his head away from everyone.   
"Don't mention it,.."  
Kaede shook her head and walked over to Kagome padding her on the back.   
"Look.. Kouga, we miss you, but we're busy. Really now. We've got the Nicolai's with over 60 billion in there hands. Now is not the time to be cuddling with Kagome and playing with Inuyasha!"   
Kagome knew what Kaede really wanted to say. "Quit kissing Kagome, you lost your place here for leaving us!" but she kept it safe to keep everyone from argueing, which possibly was the biggest mistake so far. Better to settle disputes rather then let them grow. A major fault in which many demise come from.  
Inuyasha grabbed his black button down shirt and threw it on quickly and took Tetsusaiga with him and hugged Kaede.  
"Tell Sango I'll try and make this a quickie. It's just to bums with a rock... Kagome, I'll be back soon.. and Kouga.. don't even think of following me." Easy with Kaede, Soft with Kagome, but very rough with Kouga. Inuyasha was not a happy pup right about now, and losing his mate was bad enough. He felt like walking out to The Final Heaven and asking his biggest enemy to kill him, slowly, making it as painful as possible for as long as he could withstand it without imploding. Instead as he started to put on his boots, tieing and tightening them and grabbing his other supplies, like his short sword and Katana, Ember and Fusion, he began to sing silently to himself.   
"Dream" by FleetWood Mac. Humming the music itself everynow and then. While Kaede and Kouga caught back on a few old things, Kagome ran to the kitchen where Inuyasha was, several minutes before attempting to leave.   
"Inuyasha hold on.. don't go and get yourself killed now!.."  
Without thinking, almost a sudden reaction type of thing, he let his emotion snap almost as violent as a whip breaking the sound barrier, he stood facing the door but replied to her with his deeper pissed off and dead serious tone.  
"What the fuck would you care if i had myself killed this instant, Kouga's back, Sango has Miroku, Kaede's old already and as long as my brother has his girlfriend Rin he's fine."  
Before she could reply he kept going.  
"I'm just some substitute huh.. just do it while he's not looking right ?.."  
Kagome was tearing up quickly, before she pulled on one side of the back of his shirt turning him around to face her.  
"What the hell is wrong with you InuYasha.. just because Kouga's back .. doesnt mean I ... it doesnt mean......... Yash.. I.."  
Yash grunted with a quick chuckle and turned his head to the floor.  
"That's what I thought.. now leave me the hell alone, your the same as everyone else.. I'm only needed.... ugh wanted when no one else is around."  
Kouga walked by watching the two argue slightly.  
"Whats going on.. ?"   
Inuyasha ripped Kouga's face off with ease, and no regret.  
"None of your fucking business you damn wolf."  
Everyone was suprised with the dogs mouth. He never cussed unless, well, he was really pissed... which was very rare. VERY rare since he met Sango.  
"What the hell is your problem!?"  
Inuyasha stepped up to Kouga grabbing him by the throat and throwing him directly back to the floor, skidding back a foot or two.   
"Your my fucking problem. You leave me and everyone else and think its okay to just pop out of nowhere!? ... What a fucking prick! AND.... goddamnit i almost felt guilty for loving Kag....."  
With that, and noticing he almost slipped everything out the window, he ripped the door open and slammed it shut, which had everyone else left in the house except Kouga, racing to the front door beside Kagome. Kaede had her arm around Kagome almost knowing what happened.   
"Inuyasha huh Kagome-chan?" The old woman tried to sound comforting.  
The younger one only sniffled, staring at the door mouthing -Gomen...- silently.  
Sango was there instantly kneeling down infront of Kagome.  
"Onee-sama whats wrong!?"  
Kouga interupted, with a grunt.  
"My partner's causing more trouble.. thats whats wrong."  
Everyone turned to Kouga and gave him a 'Knock it off, your not angel either!' type of looks.  
Everyone was silent too. Only Kagome's soft sniffling was heard.  
Kaede brought her to Kagomes own bedroom. Miroku yawned and went back to bed as Sango instructed.  
"I'll be right there Miroku.."  
Waiting for Miroku to leave, who was tired to say a single word, before talking to Kouga.  
"Look, it's nice to have you back, but you had us all grieving for what seemed like forever without you damnit!"  
And the exchanging arguement began quickly.  
"Well it's not my fault!"  
"You bet it is! If your half the baka Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku or Me are, you woulda gotten up and gotten here ASAP damnit no matter how many times you were shot!"  
"Not like i'm superhuman"  
"I heard you were only shot in the shoulder and the back of the head, which didnt even touch your brain so you were more then alive ...."  
"....."  
"And you know I'm right.."  
"....."  
Kouga was the silent guy when he knew he was wrong. But he could also keep up an arguement if he truly wanted to.  
Sango wouldnt leave him alone however,..  
  
"What were you doing after that night?"  
".....Resting.. Inuyasha left me.."  
"You laid there saying you were going to die, which doesnt sound like something the Kouga I know would say.."  
".....I came back for Kagome"  
"I believe that much, but you can't leave us and expect everything to be fine. Your going to end up killing your partner..."  
"Hows that?"  
"....Yash and Kagome got together, he promised to help her get over it.. she was pretty beaten up when you didnt show up for the last day or so..things went on from there, and he kept her happy for awhile.. I suppose."   
"So I leave and they're betr"  
Sango interupted before he could even start bitching.  
"No.. you betrayed us but we forgave you and we're in the middle of saving the Nicolai from gaining a shit load of money"  
"..I see.. Well I'm going to deal with what i haven't finished without Inuyasha, or you.."  
Sango flipped Kouga off and walked back to her room.  
"Without me or Yasha-kun ?.. I'll help, but don't expect me to side with you all the time. Your still an asswhole for being so secretive  
and scaring the hell out of us, and almost breaking Kagome apart completely."  
Kouga took to the couch and crashed for awhile. Hearing more voices but not listening into the conversation.  
  
"But.. Kougas back Kaede-sama.. what do i do with Inuyasha?" The Triangle of Love problem. Evil.. everyone hates it.  
"What your heart tells you. Honestly you belong with Kouga.. he was there first. You should try to slowly ease off and not get close  
to InuYasha... but thats up to you. It will maintain your relationship with Kouga, and usual friendship between you and Yasha-kun .. ne ?"  
Kaede, once again was offering advice to a sobbing girl.. actually.. the same sobbing girl, as last times problems struck hard.. and the time before that..  
"I love Kouga, but I love Yasha.. they are so good to me.. but.. i dont know anymore.."  
She reduced her crying, which was good. No one liked to see her cry. She was such a nice person and couldnt stand to see her upset or crying.  
"We'll see child... let time tell you" Kaede comforted the younger woman under her elder arm and with her aged wisdom.  
  
Meanwhile, at the entrance to The Final Heaven, the bar only had 5 people, 6 including the bartender. 7 Including a hidden Inuyasha. Up in the air vents. Such a classical way to do it too!   
"The hell, theres Lenny Nicolai, and Karyn, Marian, Suzarn, and ... who the hells the other guy....?"   
Answering his own question after listening in for a second or so.  
"So thats either this Onigumo or Dr.Runner.... i see.."  
Below, the five coupled had quite an interesting matter at hand.  
  
"Exactly my point Mr.Kitsaide. Which is why I sent our little captive back to his home." In Armani, seemed like the head of the group.  
the woman in a white dress to his right was all over him. The one on his left in black looked pissed off, like she's been PMSing for the past five months straight. The young lady in a tan skirt barely knee length with a white blouse and tan-buisness-jacket type clothing over that, looked,.. bothered, she had no emotion to her eyes, and above all InuYasha found her very, almost TOO familiar. The other man, who's face he couldnt see, or clothes since the vents only allowed limited vision started to move his hands as he spoke.  
  
"It was wise, they'll be argueing constantly, knowing my good 'ol friend Sango, and Inuyasha for that matter...haha..while they're argueing,   
they will stand vulnerable.. wouldn't you agree Mr.Nicolai ?"  
Everyone shared several laughed except the familiar young woman.   
"Job well done, Onigumo."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Now, to dispose of these... what do you have in plan ?"  
The trained thief laughed briefly and pulled out a silver blade, one edge tinted deep, deep red.  
"Knowing them, they'll be coming after me.. I'll just be a little more then prepared.."  
Onigumo threw the dagger at the ceiling, striking the panel next to the air vent, coming fairly close to skinning InuYasha's head.  
InuYasha a little suprised but remained motionless.  
"Thats exactly what I plan on doing Mr.Nicolai. Kill them with my hands like i've done most of my targets."  
Back in the vent, Inuyasha smirked at the challenge.  
"Finally, i can get rid of Onigumo, Nicolai and prove I'm better then Kouga.. not just some stupid dog..."  
Karyn, the woman in the black dress looked around the room.  
"There was a voice, .. from the ceiling, or a wall.."  
Onigumo smirked evily, .. running his fingers over his left cheek  
  
"Search the air ducts"  
  
  
Author Responce to Current Chapter! ^_^  
"I think this is the worst i've done. I took me a whole 40 minutes to type, 20 to think off the top of my head. I'll edit this when i get better reasoning or ideas, and I promise the next one will be better! But i responded to a request and identified Naraku's cause. How'd I do?" Ja! ~ Kouga-Kun!  
  
Reader Responce of previous Chapter! ^_^  
  
ChibiGarou  
yay bro! ^_^ very good...now if i could only get you to update regularly we'd be doin a lot better ^__^ I hope *expect* to see an update soon! later bro! ~Smokey   
  
Kithkin   
Hmm, this is nifty. There was a bit in chapters 1&2 where I got pretty confused as to who was talking, but it was only a few lines. Please tell me you're going to address Naraku's motives? I'll keep an eye out for your updates, I enjoyed this.   
  
Sisters of Chaos   
CRUUUUUUEEEEEEL!!!!!! ;.; You're so mean! Stopping at a cliff hanger! If you don't update soon I'm going to hunt you down! I know where you sleep! Err... Or I could try to find out... -.-;. Anyway, you're story was really good except for the fact that it was hard to read because the letters were all jumbled up into one big paragraph. Other than that it was really a great story that I look forward to seeing an update to soon (hint hint). Ja Matta!   
  
Kagome   
Hiya! I love this story!! Hmm...all though for some reason it sounds kinda familar...-shrugs-Update soon Kouga-kun! Luv ya lots!  
~Kagome  
  
SmokeySkies   
wow!! it's great bro! 2 words: update soon!!!! ^_^ wonderful as always ~Smokey   
  
inu-gurl  
nooooooo!!!! Don't stop there!!!! WRITE MOREEEE!! yay! keep it up!   
  
lil-tenshi   
ehehe!!! reli koo!!!! luv it yeah! betta continue soon!!! L8z 4 now!!! 


	8. The Infamous Kasumi Nuorenma, The Shikon...

Disclaimer:: C'mon already you know the damn deal. I'm cheap and   
poor and dont deserve to own anything to that magnitude. Get over it..  
sueing me might only get you a few floppie disks and a few  
pieces of white lined paper along with a very very bitchy dog.  
  
(AE: Theres a small comment somewhere in there, and i gave part of this chapter to a friend, and she   
got all pissed off thinking it was sexist, to even assume that because a figure seems masculine that it  
HAS to be male, .... for those who even think about reeming me for that comment and assuming that i'm a sexist  
.... just get a life, i didn't mean any harm with which ever line it was. )  
  
Chapter. 8   
  
"The Infamous Kasumi Nuorenma, The Shikon no Tama, and the Zohar"  
  
  
  
"haha.. Search the airducts my friend.." Onigumo commanded.  
"Fuck!!!" Inuyasha kneed the panel which was pierced with Onigumo's  
dagger and dropped to the ground level with a graceful approach.  
"Onigumo, just quit it.. and get out of my damn way or i'll kill   
you too damnit!" Yash threatened. He was grasping Fusion, his katana  
was told to have a force embedded in it which its power was still   
unknown completely. It was dull, looked like it would break any second,  
but was more durable then any human could expect. Slicing steel and diamond  
was incredibly easy. It would glow with an aura of a faint deep blue, its   
trigger was unknown also, to InuYasha.  
  
With the snap of two fingers, pardon, an index finger and a thumb ( for those  
who spaz over something as little as that o.O ) the pub/bar was surrounded with  
a group of some type of Ninja, which was completely uncalled for, and actually rare. I mean this  
was Dartmouth for the love of god. The Ninja were of black garb, foot wear, whatever it may  
be, and belts also. The blades hilts were black, and the blades edges themselves   
from InuYashas personal guess and knowledge of weaponry, were a deep, possibly blood like   
crimson red. "Damashi Blades... arent they Onigumo.." Yasha insisted.  
"Indeed Inu...Yasha.. you have a sharp eye when it comes to shear blades" Naraku retorted.  
"and these are your Ninja.. no ?"  
"Yes,,.. these are my Ninja, it'll save me from getting my hands dirty on your weak  
K9 blood, you damn mutt!" Onigumo held a straight face, but didnt look like he was dressed   
for combat, and it was a great doubt he would ruin his own suit for a fight.  
" Mutt ?.. MUTT? " .. this was it, the dog had lost his temper. Well not only this, but InuYasha, keep in mind, hated the  
fact that men ( and women alike ), like Onigumo existed. With a simple heart with nothing but desire.  
" To much desire, ruins the soul, Onigumo!! " InuYasha unsheathed Fusion and darted towards Onigumo. The Nicolai and   
company fading away with a simple escape. The familiar woman staying on the steps to the second floor, no one really realizing she  
was there. Onigumo hovered an inch off the ground and allowed his tip toes to touch the ground, then gave way and darted   
backwards, evading a slash by InuYasha and Fusion by dragging his toes in the same direction as his body, on the ground.   
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong InuYasha... if you cannot par with your brother in a duel.. what makes you think you can touch me ?..  
especially... when i have ..... this...." Onigumo pulled a small sphere from a pocket of his. It was white, yet light purple, swirling   
at random. It was quite a nice sight.   
"The hells that you damn curr!?" InuYasha was growling, picturing himself strangling Onigumo, the thief.   
"Something they call the jewel of the four souls... otherwise known as the Shikon"  
"no Tama..." Yasha finished for Onigumo.   
"I dont have to explain this to you, what the hell am I doing this dirty work for... Lei, destroy him." With this, Onigumo jumped off to   
the side more or less, while what seemed to be the head of the Ninja group directed an assault and surrounded InuYasha with black   
dressed men, possibly women, but they all seemed a little to masculine to be women.   
"Yes sir" The leader nod his head and head the main wave of assault. InuYasha was able to jump over the person infront of him and drive  
Fusion, without looking, behind himself and into his foe. While retrieving his weapon, he swung the sword in a violent rage   
of force creating a blue air ripple knocking most of his foes backward or causing them to lose balance.   
  
"God DAMNIT!" the Dog demon cursed as reinforcements came each time he killed one of the ninja, and he began to worry how much  
longer he would last, as he was starting to sweat from dodging and attacking at incredible speeds. One instant one   
of the enemy, happen to be able to throw a shuriken at InuYasha, just pecking his face with one pointed edge as   
a destraction and then slash through Yasha's chest  
as a full blown attack. It wasnt extremely painful, but not comfortable, and had InuYasha cussing  
in three different languages.  
  
"I win Mr.Inuyasha... haha!" Onigumo began to laugh, but that quickly changed when one entire side of the room shook violently  
and several moments later which seemed like seconds, a very attractive woman appeared. She looked about 17, thin   
and very well physically fit. She had a uh... say... nice um.. well.. yeah.. ^_^ and was wearing a deep blue ninja garb outfit.  
Her brown/red hair tightly and neatly kept, with strands hanging over her forehead, evenly cut to as  
low as her eyebrows and her pony tail swaying by her back at lower back length.   
"Who the hell are you, bitch and what are you doing here!?" Onigumo commanded and answer as well.  
  
The heroine replied as if it were a battle for the world existance. "I am Kasumi and that is all you need to know Onigumo!...   
I am also here to retrieve the Shikon no Tama and give it to a proper Miko!"  
"Ka...sumi?.." Inuyasha stared at her as if she had no clothing on. The wolf was getting rather uncomfortable below the belt but the   
miscomfort of his wounds were wearing off quick.. very quickly.  
  
With this, the real fight began, and the young woman easily took out all the ninja's by taking Fusion from InuYasha, the K9   
not hesistated a bit, then pulling out his duel firearms Ebony and Tetsusaiga for defense. As for Kasumi, she had left the Ninja's on   
the ground begging for mercy. She ran foward like a Kamekaze, then jumped up, and backwards before hitting the target and   
charged a quick momentum, "BLOODY MOON!" and then swung a highly charged blade of energy, a crimson runic ring of pure explosive energy   
expanding around herself and imploding a body each time it hit a single corpse. Both Onigumo and InuYasha were left  
in 100% shock as this 'Kasumi' hit the ground on both feet gracefully, resting a dark blue glowing Fusion on her right shoulder,staring   
at Onigumo.   
  
"Do not make me destory you Onigumo, .. hand me the Shikon no Tama or your fate will be of the Ninja .." she was serious, but her  
face was so innocent, she was a real knock out. A girl you would never want to piss off after you asked her out to a date or something.  
"You think i'll submit to a fucking woman ?.. and you look not much older then this faggot of a dog demon, you bitch who   
the fuck do you TAKE ME FOR !?" Onigumo began to pull a large harpoon made with a magical force   
which had the jewel he carried radiating, and chucked it at  
the female warrior. InuYasha took the quick opertunity to attack, he jumped back a step or so and growled   
out a "KAZE, NO KIZE!!" and with a powerful  
blast of wind and energy in a heavy magnitude of energy, he took off Onigumo's hand which contained the Shikon no   
Tama. Kasumi drew back before the harpoon exploded in front of her and darted forward into the air, towards Naraku and   
readied Fusion, quickly twisting her wrist the moment the tip of the blade touched the thief's chest, driving it through him  
completely, as for Onigumo did not hesitate a bit. Coughing up blood and cussing a mile a minute obviously, he fell to the ground   
creating his own pool of blood as InuYasha grinned with the Shikon no Tama in his hand, and possibly a new ally. A hot one at  
that too!   
  
Kasumi sheathed Fusion in an empty scabbard she happen to carry with her. "Thank for finding Fusion for me. I thought i'd never   
be with my blade again. I am Kasumi Nuorenma, i am a trained assassin for The Zohar Dragoons. I was looking for the Shikon  
no Tama, after hearing what it was capable of and i tracked it down to be in the possession of this theif, Onigumo, and you are ?... "  
InuYasha's mouth was almost on the ground, then shook his head slightly and replied to her.   
" I have a few alliases but you could call me InuYasha.. or just Yash.. whatever you like ..I work for an independant resistance  
faction for my brother and his good friend. "'  
" I see, well, uh, Inu.. Yasha-kun.. may I have the jewel ?.. it's my responcibility to return the jewel to a preistess who is able to keep  
the jewel safe with the aura of a Miko.?" She asked, not really wanting to fight this guy. He was cute, seemed nice, and was fighting   
someone like Onigumo, so he had to be a good guy.  
" Sure.. i don't need this anyway..." InuYasha handed over the holy jewel, for whatever reason she considered it holy. It was worth a   
hell of a lot of money and thats all he knew. Given she was as strong as he was, if not even more powerful, he trusted her with   
the 6.5 billion possesion.   
"Hey... Kasumi.. are you staying in the area ?.. around here ?" He was dying to ask.. With Kouga back, Kagome was out of the question,  
and he was just a pup in love at first sight.   
"Yes..the Zohar Dragoons are stationed in the southeast of town for the next two months,or until the Shikon no  
Tama is stolen and moved... i hope that doesnt happen, this place seems nice, the trees are full of greens i take it this  
time of year, its' pretty... uh.. yeah... so I will be here for awhile." She started to ramble on and quickly shut herself up, before  
starting to talk to much  
"Well..Kasumi.. this job of yours.. are you working tonight ?" Yash blushed slightly but managed to keep his own color.  
"No.. why ?.. are you working tonight with this faction ?"   
"No..i wanted to know if.. you'd like to go out for dinner or something ?.. i mean, we could talk about how   
we could sort of merge the LV Resistance Faction with the um.... Zohar Dragoons ?.. 'eheh.." Yash was screwing up, he made it   
all to obvious now.. and she finished it for him with a chuckle then responce.  
"haha are you asking me on a date, InuYasha ?"   
He shifted his right hand to the back of his head to heal an itch.  
"Yeah,.. I am.. 'heh i know its rediculous, i look like a mobster with long white hair and screwed up ears and .. not .. human like.."  
"N-no.. its not rediculous.. i'd love to have dinner with you tonight.. actually if you have nothing to do we could actually  
just run by headquaters, you could get refreshed and i could get out of my uniform!" She suggested, she was all for it, but wasnt the   
one to admit feelings to anyone, anywhere, for any reason.   
"Sure... so its a date then.. "   
  
They both laughed and left the ruined pub together, Yash's cell ringing not to long later, the familiar voice  
of another wolf started to piss him off in the backround, then a woman's voice came up front.  
  
"Onee-sama!.. i took care of Onigumo, Nicolai ran away but i cut his money supply short, very short, .. he took the women   
with him though, and i have a way of making the faction stronger, i want to recruit someone...." he said with a smirk while   
looking at Kasumi, herself, not able to hide a slight blush.   
"Sure thing Yasha-kun, you can recruit this person, hey bring them here when you feel like coming back home alright?"  
Sango suggested, maybe not the greatest idea if she knew who this person was.  
"Alright Onee-Sama, i'll be back later tonight, don't wait for me, i've got my keys to get into the appartment"  
"Sure thing bro, 'later!"  
  
With this he closed his phone and stuck it in the back pocket of his jeans and wrapped his arm around Kasumi who was walking   
towards headquaters.  
  
"Its really not that far of a walk, maybe twenty minutes" She was hoping he didnt mind the walk, well for her it was nothing really.  
"No, not at all.. it'll give us time to talk with eachother" And Kasumi almost loved the suggestion by her new "friend".  
  
~--   
  
  
( AN: Alright, Kasumi Nuorenma, i hope if i didnt accidentally steal any actual japanese names is my own character, that  
NONE OF YOU MAY STEAL. She's a ninja/assassin, a very cute one at that, working for an independant firm. She might end  
up with InuYasha, she might not, depends on how im feeling when i'm typing the next two chapters. But no matter what,   
she'll be in another fic i right, and the sequel to this one, if im not feeling to too lazy to write it out anyway ) 


	9. Don't Leave Me lemon

Disclaimer:: I dont even know why i bother with these, but yeah,   
I'm poor, dont own any of this, so um, yeah, ya can't sue me!! neener neener neeeener!  
  
I won't bother with to much crap up here because i'm spazzing enough as it is since  
I just deleted this chapter, and rewrote it, TWICE, because i'm not in the mood for being  
all that nice, and I, Kouga, want a simple pairing that will keep ( i wish they were )   
my fans, happy and satisfied, because myself, personally, love to see inuyasha and dear sweet   
kagome-chan happy happy happy. So, uh, yeah, on w. the show! ^_^  
  
Oh yeah, previous chapter, I'm aware InuYasha's techinique is Kaze no Kizu,.. i put Kize accidentally .. i know   
i know you dont have to yell, it was a minor typo! .. Gomen! Gomen! Quit throwing crap at me! Sheesh  
[ Kaze no Kizu, translated to Cutting Wind, or the Wind That Cuts, or somethin' .. im not   
perfect with my japanese studies just yet .. gomen nasai !]  
  
Chapter. 9  
" ... Don't Leave me.. "  
  
  
  
It was fairly strange for InuYasha to be accompanied by a female around places even   
though he was the one with a request for a date that same evening. The night was   
devious with a cool breeze with a comfortable 63 degrees that night. Awkwardly,   
Kasumi admitted that she did have a crush before she worked for the Zohar Dragoons.  
Devestated with her reply, they came with an idea together on the walk home to Sango's   
appartment. The "Meeting" Place.   
  
  
The whole idea was based on the fact that Kouga dated Kasumi years before while they were  
still in highschool, a year before Kouga dropped out and started working with Kaede, and   
Sesshomaru.   
  
"Well, Kasumi.. Kouga is actually still with us, and should be at Sango's tonight.. you can   
meet up with him and try to catch up on old times. I'm sure he uh,.. enjoy it a lot!"   
InuYasha was taking every opertunity possible to have his way, and no better way possible, then  
to tell Kasumi where Kouga was. She agreed to spend the night at Sango's, and get to know  
the rest of the Resistance team. It would be a good idea, if she decided to work there after all.  
Eventually they reached the building complex and like a gentlemen, opened, and kept both  
sets of doors, outer and inner open, allowing her to enter first. Meanwhile upstairs, ..   
a depressed Kagome await in her best friends apartment, depressed as usual. Kouga was still up,   
while everyone else, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Sesshou., were asleep. The wolf got up and walked   
up behind her and wrapped his arms around her gingerly, resting the fronts of his hands on her   
stomach. "Kagome.. i'm still sorry,.. i'm serious, i didn't intentionally stay behind.. .."  
She was sick of the excuse with no explaination, yet she tried again, the surface of her eyes   
beginning to sparkle in someone elses view with a few tears.   
"Then why'd you do it if you weren't passed out!?"  
"I .. can't tell you Kagome.." The wolf was great at hiding things, from anyone, no exceptions.  
"Bullshit Kouga!!!"  
Kagome on the otherhand, hating when secrets were kept from her, elbowed the wolf in his gut   
as hard as she could, dashed a few steps forward, turned around and kept up on her verbal assault  
with ease.  
  
"You expect me to forgive you so easily for doing that ? You had EVERYONE worried as hell!.. EVERYONE  
Kouga!!, .. especially me .. then you come back and act like nothing happened and just think a 'I miss you'   
is going to get you anything !?.. Kouga i'm not your damn playtoy, and no one else thinks your something like...  
like... like a god!" she stepped up to him and slapped him, leaving a red turkey like print on his left cheek, as   
she speed-stepped to the kitchen, grabbing her coat while ignoring a tired/questioning Sango, Miroku and Kaede,   
but before hitting the door, she bumped into another body.   
  
"Ne... Kagome.. its nearly midnight.. where do you think your going .. eh !?" Everyone was heading for the Coffee pot. No one was   
going to bed just yet in peace.   
"InuYasha!!" Kagome got up from the floor, leaving her jacket there and wrapped her arms around InuYasha instantly.   
"Sango said you were fine after your last job but i missed you!! .. you BAKA!"   
The K9 hanyou everyone loves just laughed and hugged the aggressive cutie in return.   
"I'm sorry Kagome-chan, i didn't think you would miss me that much, I just went on a little buisness trip with   
a recruited member of the Resistance Factor." He moved aside, and was glad to see Kagome smiling a little.   
"Everyone, this is Kasumi Nuorehna, a trained assassin for the Zohar Dragoons, a professional faction almost like us but  
deal with international problems, not like our small town crises." During his little briefing so to speak, he swiftly slipt his arm  
around Kagomes waist which got him a comforting smile from the recipient, and a deadly stare from his rivaling wolf.  
"Ah, nice to meet you Kasumi, as long as your physically active you'll have no problem getting along with us! I'm   
Sango!" Sango, with an extended arm greeted the new member. "This guy over here is somehow a good friend of mine, Miroku,   
this woman who just happens to be falling asleep is Kaede and that tall man over there with his arms folded is   
Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older brother, if you hadnt known that already."  
  
Kasumi felt like she belonged, as if she were going to have a bit of a good time working here.   
Everyone was still being raided by constant yawning, Sango then again took Kasumi to show her   
to another of the many guest rooms. "Well, its midnight, and we need plenty of sleep, so i'll show you   
to a room you can use, and then we're all going to go to bed."   
Kasumi and Sango nodded, and Miroku managed to peck a small kiss on Sango's forehead.   
"I'm gonna head back to bed" he complained, and walked back to Sango's room while Sango nodded and   
walked the guest away. Kaede and Sesshomaru heading to their own rooms while Kouga, who never left InuYasha  
with his dead look, InuYasha and Kagome were still there.   
  
"How bout we go to bed Kagome-chan ?.. its pretty late.." He smiled while they walked into the living room which  
led to the bedrooms. Passing the poor Kouga, he decided to start trouble seconds after.   
"Hey.. what in the seven hells are you doing with your arm around Kagome ?" He decided also to act tough this   
time around. Everyone giving him hell was a bitch and InuYasha was the root of this, least to him he was.   
Kagome turned around releasing herself of InuYasha's gentle grasp and started to argue.   
"Kouga dont even start anything, its to late to argue!"  
  
Kouga picked up Kagomes jacket and placed it on a chair by the kitchen table which just happen to still be on   
the floor, and stepped back to his position. "Its never to late to argue, what the hell is going on !?"  
InuYasha then wrapped his arms around Kagomes waist purposely and rested his chin gently on her shoulder, Kagome holding onto  
his hands by her front.   
"Kouga-kun,.. go to sleep, i'm not going to argue with you this late at night"  
"Oh yes you are you stupid mutt, i'm gone and you fuck everything up behind my back!?"   
InuYasha left Kagome along for a second, and stood beside her, and folded his arms, a vain enlarging was visible in his neck.  
"Usually when you DIE you DONT COME BACK!"  
"I WASNT DEAD!"   
"THEN WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!?!?"   
  
It was the only question asked of Kouga by everyone. Not telling anyone, was leading downhill all the time.   
"......I took up a job proposition by a thief .. "  
" So you took up a job without bothering to come back and say something to us!? "  
" But theres more then just that!!!! "   
Kagome was tired of the argueing and wanted to go to bed, but she had to get something out of Kouga while she had the chance.  
" Kouga, who was this thief, why the hell was this person so much more important to you, then me, or InuYasha, or Sango,.. ?"  
" ......."  
" Yeah Kouga, who was this person whos so damn important you have to go fuck everyone up and expect things to   
be okay..!?"   
Kouga coughed and rubbed the sweat from his forehead.   
" The guy was Onigumo, he was going to give me two-hundred grand to steal this jewel for him, the money would be nice, i wouldnt  
really have to work like this again, i could move with Kagome .. "  
InuYasha stalled when he had said 'Onigumo'. Kagome looked at InuYasha with concern, and asked him what was wrong, InuYasha  
had just shook his head but couldnt believe all of this. Kagome then turned to the pissed wolf Kouga, and slapped him.   
"Thats for putting some.... faggot! Before me! .. you said you loved me .. you said a lot more .. and even then your only really think-  
ing of yourself.. BAKA!!"  
"Then maybe I wasn't really loving y ....." He didnt even finish his sentence. He cut himself short, Kagome was ready to start wailing.   
Her eyes already beginning to tear up quickly. Kouga shook his head and walked to his bedroom and closed the door behind.   
  
InuYasha wrapped his arm around Kagome who was already digging her face into Yash's chest, sobbing quietly not knowing   
exactly what to do. He walked her to her room, right outside the door, he rubbed off a few tears from her cheek gingerly with  
the pad of his thumb. "Hey.. are you going to be okay ?".   
Still sobbing, she looked up at him with a depressed look, like she had her family ripped away, and managed to nod.   
"Yash, stay with me tonight.. please.. i'm not going to be able to sleep, and i dont want to bother Sango.. or let me stay with you  
.. i dont care i just dont want to be alone .... hm.. don't leave me.. Yasha-kun.. "   
InuYasha nodded and figured he wasnt exactly getting to sleep anytime soon at this rate, he sighed and nodded in agreement.   
"Yeah... i'll stay with ya tonight if it means that much to you." He watched her open the door to her room as he quietly followed,   
taking off his jacket and putting in over the door handle, letting the bottom drag on the almond white carpet.   
He walked over to her bed, which she was already sitting at, and he peeled off his boots while sitting on the opposite edge,   
while she laid down on her side.   
InuYasha then lied on the bed on top of the covers, and with almost an instant reaction, Kagome scooted backwards slightly and  
pressed herself against InuYasha's chest, searching for warmth, as he wrapped a free arm around her side which happen to leave  
his hand to rest on her stomach, not far below her breast, without really realizing it. She was glad he could really see her face   
right now, which appeared to be bleeding with a fierce blush.   
She sighed and leaned deeper against his chest with a soft purr as she rest her head close to his throat, both of them relaxing their  
heads on the pillows.   
He chuckled and tried to break the ice, hating to see her upset. "Comfy yet Kagome-chan?"   
She pouted but then smiled as she turned her head slightly to look at him, realizing what he was trying to do for her.  
"Yes.. thank you Yasha-kun.. I'm just a little shocked from what Kouga said.. as if a whole,.. two years, even more .. were wasted   
and i was the only fool in love now .." she sighed and returned her head to where it was before. Catching what InuYasha had   
mumbled.   
"Your not the only fool in love now"  
"ne.. what did you say InuYasha? "   
"N-nothing .. just thinking outloud.. gomen .."  
" Tell me InuYasha, what did you mean by what you just said .. ?"   
He blushed .. but they were alone and he was tired so he could deal with any arguements about what he felt later,. later  
in the morning.   
" I .. said your not the only one in love.. " His blush deepened.   
" Nani ? . . " Kagome tried to pry the words straight from his mouth again. He said it once, so he could do it again.  
" Kagome.. " He lowered his mouth to her ear, to whispering range.   
" .. Kagome, i love you.. your not the only one in love, i .. i hope - " He was cut off, which he hated when that happened   
because usually someone had something painful to say.   
" InuYasha.. I .. " she turned her head slightly to face him but came rather close which was unusual, and caused her   
heart to start rushing a little quicker then normal. Not bothering to think before act, InuYasha cut off all thoughts he had in his   
head. He kissed her. He tilted his head in for a kiss, but this time was Kagome was all ready for it. She immediately allowed   
entrance of InuYasha's tongue which pushed up against her lips during their second kiss.  
Kagome shifted sides on which she leaned on, so her body faced her 'friend', not just her face. While searching out  
every warm and moist nook an cranny of eachothers mouths, Kagome crawled over on top of InuYasha and while he   
started to lean up against the wooden bed frame which rose a good foot and a half at the head of the bed, Kagome   
straddled him, not once parting from his lips, mouth and tongue. Their breathing had increased in pace, which honestly   
matched with eachother rhythmically, perfectly. InuYasha quickly unbuttoned his button-down shirt, and took that off, nearly   
ripping it to shreds which got a giggle from the girl on his lap. As for the 'beater, he nailed it right down the center, his claw on his  
index finger ripping apart the material, and completely shredding anything else preventing the dog to be 'bare' to let his   
woman have his way. Kagome backed up away, ending their kiss rather quickly which got a pout from the hanyou, while she took the   
opertunity to take off her sweatshirt, InuYasha had already dealt off his socks and had his khaki's half way down his legs. When they   
were off however, he looked at where they were. He thought for a second, and carefully lifted Kagome up and placed her down,   
with a hand behind her hand, and one holding her by her back, carefully. He helped her unbutton her bra which had Yash a   
little suprised when she had arched her back a little to get that job done, she had grind up against the K9's pelvis which she had  
blushed, and had her heart racing even more. She thought to herself outloud, "That must be what its like .. to .. ugn.."  
InuYasha, once having her nearly completely naked he dived in for another lucious kiss which sent Kagome back to being   
practically breathless, melting into each and every movement made by a certain pup. "I want this to be slow, and special Kagome."  
Kagome nodded shyly, hoping he wouldnt take off running once the way she kept her body maintained was visible. InuYasha thumbed   
the elastic-y waist line of her jeans and managed to just simply slide them down her thin body. The use of a belt would be very   
helpful when wanting to keep them on no matter what.   
InuYasha, who was leading a main assault by darting his tongue into her mouth, and vise virsa, while enjoying the fact that it wasnt  
the first time they had done something of the sort, they loved every second of, .. carressing eachother with slow, rhythmic   
motions which had both partners wanting more. InuYasha wasn't going to let this opertunity go by this time either.   
He raked a single claw over each side of her white panties which allowed him to remove them with complete ease.   
She blushed, and he smirked. "That must mean he likes.... what he sees ?" she thought to herself. She also thought, it was odd,..   
that he wasnt doing anything like Kouga would try to do.   
"InuYasha.. you... is there something wrong ?.. you dont like.." Her voice was starting to soften up quite a lot, and InuYasha just  
made things a hell of a lot better, as he stare at the young, naked, extrodinarily beautiful body underneath him. With the perfect  
curves, her chest was exactly fit for her body, her legs so smooth, he couldnt even keep up with everything about her that  
was perfect.   
"No.. Kagome.. koi .. your just...." he dove in for another incredibly heart stopping kiss, he whispered the last part.  
"...beautiful.."   
  
She smiled and reached around to pull the strap on his black satin boxers down. He was sorta of suprised that she was stripping   
something off of him, the strange look on his face had her shocked for a second. He just chuckled and nodded, which   
had her giggling afterwards about.   
His hands had automatically started to offer to explore the unknown, he raked a claw down her cheek, past her neck, chest, her   
stomach.. and then she started to spread her legs just a bit as he placed his hand inbetween them. Cupping that   
flesh that every man dreamed of cupping some point in life. Rubbing the inner folds of flesh gingerly had her squirming   
her hips slightly, and then when he remember about a certain 'gem' he smirked. He licked the tip of his   
middle finger as he slowly inserted it within her sex, trying so careful not to scratch up the inside of that sensitive flesh.   
After he realized Kagome had started to grind up against his hand, he moved his palm and was able to message the rest of the flesh  
not being penatrated and was able to rub the infamous jewel that sent Kagome breathing harder, and moving roughly against   
her 'lovers' hand. With some knowledge of what happens during a sexual confrontation from "men to men" talk with his brother,   
when InuYasha was only becoming a teen, and which Sesshomaru still regrets doing to this day..  
InuYasha lowered his head against and silenced a moaning Kagome, allowing her to dance with his tongue in a heated passion.  
The mutt lowered his hips very close to her, and with a free hand, guided his member to rub up and down  
the slit like shape of her mound. First pushing in the tip of a very rock hard arousal, moisting himself with the juices of her own   
insides from what would have been from the start of an orgasm, he slowly pushed himself in slowly, and watched her facial expressions  
which were awkward. She would close her eyes tightly but as he pull out, and push back in deeper, and a little harder, her mouth  
would open just a bit and everything about her would relax, calmly. As he managed to get his entire length inside of her, it was all  
up hill from there for the both of them.   
Sweat and perspiration was forming on the surface of each of their bodies as InuYasha picked  
up the pace, and thrusted into Kagome a little harder, and Kagome matched up to his thrusts by moving with his pelvis, and   
feeling like her heart would burst any second, since InuYasha had been fondling a special bud with two moist fingers, it   
was driving her literally insane. "Ugn.... In...InuYas.... like that... just like that onegai .."   
InuYasha on the other hand was right about there. He thrust a few more times then stop, not budging a nanometer, ( if that   
is a real mesurement, i think it is ) which had her whimpering. "Inu..InuYasha,.. don't stop.. please!!.. uhh....."   
Yasha shook his head, and started to pierce her body, in and out, hard, and fast. Kagomes whole body was vibrating and her   
throat must have been getting sore from all the moaning she'd done. At the least second, He felt his climax right around the corner   
as a very important bag of his just happen to tighten slightly, he reached for another kiss to mute a scream as both of   
their climaxes came that very second, at the exact same time, she was flooded with a warm fluid that felt kind of strange at first,   
both of them not moving as he had planted himself as deep as possible. A full minute passed by after her internal muscles stopped  
clenching around his flesh, Kagome slightly moved to turn over, but with InuYasha's weight it was a little difficult, and InuYasha didnt   
want to move, so he turned around slightly and turned onto his back, still implanted inside of Kagome, where she had pulled the   
blankets from underneath them, and InuYasha pulled it over them, as they still were catching their breath. Still carressing eachother,  
still kissing and replaying the same art with the members inside their mouths as they had done just now with other 'members'.   
  
They lie there for what seemed like hours, the clock by her TV read quater past one, and Kagome was yawning furiously, with   
a handful of "blanket" in one of her hands, as her hand, and the other hand rest on his chest, while listening to his heart beat.  
InuYasha smiled softly and looked down at her.   
She moaned, which came out more like a soft purr from an overgrown cat, but none the less cute while rubbing her cheek   
up against the very well toned body that was now hers in a way.   
" .. Inu..Yasha.. ?"  
"......hm..? nani ?"  
" .. Dont ever leave me InuYasha.. i .. " She yawned, not able to finish her sentence, she was exausted, her boring day today,   
thinking about Kouga, and this did nothing send her to slumber due to exaustion. .." ...love you.. InuYasha.."   
She had completely fallen asleep on his chest, breathing softly.   
  
" I know koi .. i love you too, i won't even leave.. "   
  
  
  
  
( AN: AWWWWWWWWWW!!!! Such crappy fluff .. but hey, its quater to 11 and i really was going to do InuYasha/Kasumi fluff but   
I really reconsidered and rewrote chapter 9 .. but .. nonetheless, i HOPE someone likes it, i'm staying up a little late to   
rewrite/post the entire chapter in about hour or so,.. well, ::yawns:: I have plenty of time to write during my vacation this  
week, so please look foward to an update soon!! I promise!! And dont forget to review!! I really need reviews!!   
Reviews = Happy Wolf   
Happy Wolf = More Story!! ^_^   
Ja-Ne and ARIGATOU!!! ) 


	10. Hell meets with Wolf & The Gem Tags Alon...

Disclaimer: Goddamned, I OWN INUYASHA-TACHI!!! ....   
:: waits purposely for a letter from high officials and lawyers, etc. to show up   
via mail withen the next 20 minutes, sure enough it comes:: ...... okay okay okay i dont, i'll   
just keep up with these rediculously stupid Disclaimers... ::burns the disclaimer:: and no   
one will ever know that i .. Rumiko Takahashi owns the InuYasha-tachi! ^_^  
NOOOOOOOOO no more scary letters from the old bald judge!!!!! I promise i wont try to steal Inu-chan, and Sesshou-kun, and  
Sango-chan, and .. well.. you can keep Kaede-babaa ^_^  
  
( AN: .. My appologies for a shortened chapter but i wanted a chapter where i could kind of go .. well this is whats happening..   
and now this is whats GOING to happen, and then give a list of reasons.. kind of to develop the plot, instead of just being a   
random action/humor/fluff kinda fic, because i do plan on continuing this for awhile, or until i can't think of anymore ideas  
for a good meaty chapter on this fic. So bear with me, when this parts out of the way i'll be back to 2,000 - 3,000 worded   
chapters. Arigatou! Patience is always loved, oh and do not fear, Chapter 11 has already been started so look for it soon! )  
  
Chapter 10 -   
" Hell meets with Wolf & The Gem Tags Along "   
  
  
It was that morning, around 8:30-ish where the whole house was waken up, no one   
was complaining, well.. i wouldnt say the whole house was up either. Miroku and   
Sango were in the living room with their respective coffee mugs, cuddling with eachother  
on the couch watching several news reports, and switching between ENN and the   
MTZ. (AN: Dont Ask )   
Kaede and Sesshomaru were by the kitchen table also with coffee mugs reading the morning   
paper while Kouga and Kasumi were catching up with old times also in the living room, not really  
paying attention to the TV. InuYasha was wide awake, 8 oclock was late morning for him, but he   
stay laying there in his bed, the same spot as last night, while watching and gingerly carressing  
Kagome's body, where ever he could just happen to reach. She began to yawn and he   
stopped his movement wondering, maybe hoping she'd stay asleep, spread all over him right  
there. But she looked up and stretched her neck enough to plant a soulfull kiss and a soft   
"Morning Yash!" to her mate. He smiled and kissed her forehead with a "Morning to you too" and  
asked her. "Koi.. are you hungry?"   
  
She nodded and tried to roll off the bed, noticing that they were pretty much (nekkid) naked,   
and only cover in two fluffy but warm comforters, well.. the sheets never provided warmth so   
its not counted. InuYasha rolled to the opposite side of the bed and picked up, and slid on   
his black boxers and another pair of jeans he retrieved from his closet, as Kagome put on   
InuYashas crimson red (bath) Robe, then picked up their clothes, and headed to the bathroom   
before placing a kiss on InuYasha's cheek.   
  
While she was heading to take a shower, InuYasha decided he'd run to make breakfast, hopefully  
that since no one was working today, he'd be able to pass by the slumbering faction members.   
Though as he were passing by the kitchen he realized the TV was on, and the faint smell of   
coffee from the bedroom wasnt just from his need of caffiene. He growled slightly and waved a   
'Mornin'" to Sango and Miroku, and they waved in return as Sango lifted her head to greet him  
with a "Morning Yasha-kun!" then dropped her head to her lechs shoulder. The Inu-hanyou  
also got a 'good morning' from the intelligent yet old hag and the usual morning grunt from his   
brother. Even a small thing like a grunt was a sign that he was in a good mood.   
  
He didnt notice the other pair of fighters in the living room so he took into assumption that  
they weren't around, or asleep.. either one. He simple made himself his large emerald green  
coffee mug with two sugars, a dash of this powered creamer stuff and a tiny bit of milk, enough  
to lighten the color and cream up the texture of his morning pick-me-up, before walking to the  
living room as he smirked when he heard the shower go on.   
  
Finally realizing that Kouga and Kasumi were up and here while taking seat on an un-occupied couch,   
he simply made a single 30degree turn ( not even ) with an index and middle finger together,  
the rest pressed lightly against his palm. Almost like his signature 'greeting' when he didnt feel like taking to  
that particular person. Sango, still rested ontop of her Miroku, purred up against his chest, which was actually nice   
considering Miroku's infamous wondering hands were behaving, and Sango wasnt giving him concussion after   
concussion with some heavy object.   
"Yasha-kun.. wheres Kagome-chan this morning?" She asked, not seeing that the face above hers was grinning towards InuYasha,   
as the hanyou caught what Miroku was trying to find out, InuYasha barely nodded but enough so that you could call   
it a nod. He took a sip from his large coffee mug.  
"I believe she's in the shower, onee-sama."   
She smirked and turned her glance back to the television moniter as Kouga was just finishing his conversation with Kasumi. Before  
he turned to InuYasha noticing he was up on the couch with a mug of coffee, on a saturday morning, thinking it was saturday anyway,   
with only jeans on, the biggest smart ass look on his face he's seen in years on his ex-partners face, and his ex-girlfriend/girlfriend   
was in the shower, not to mention, even though Kouga hadnt known yet, that she has slept with him.   
He got up and walked to the of InuYasha's couch and knelt down to about InuYasha's level.   
  
"What were you doing with my Kagome last night you mutt.. ?"   
He was almost threatening, InuYasha not really suprised if it were due to the mere fact that his voice was barely audiable,  
and he responded in the same manner.  
"You should ask her yourself Kouga-kun." He smirked and turned back to the television screen, completely caught off guard  
as Kouga whipped an arm at the back of InuYasha's head, along throwing a "bastard", the physical contact causing InuYasha   
to almost drop his coffee, though a few drops flew from the covers opening and damped a spot near his knee. Sesshomaru,  
from the kitchen, growled while glaring at Kouga, as Kagome was walking from the bathroom, wrapped in a white towel with a  
preistly design on its borders, across all this mess to the hall with her bedroom. She was staring at Kouga, who could have  
been mistaken for a rabid wolf. That same wolf turned around and walked to Kagome and turned around glaring at   
InuYasha.   
"What the hell were you doing with that dog last night!?"   
Everyone but InuYasha and Kagome were forming the little sweatdrops on their foreheads. Sango began to laugh as Kagome   
simply answered Kouga's question.  
"It doesnt concern you Kouga.. we're no longer an item.. ne ?"  
Kouga's mouth hit the floor for the second time withen 18 hours.   
  
InuYasha smirked at the fact that Kagome was already implying that he was hers, instead of Kouga being hers.  
"Oh.. so you just go and screw the dog the first chance you get, .. what a whore ...".   
He stepped back to the living room, quite a fatal mistake, even though the last part of that sentence was not heard to anyone and  
seemed like a silent grumble, InuYasha and Sesshomaru heard very well. InuYasha was up and on his feet in an instant, with a   
single hand around Kouga's throat, holding him in the air, keeping his feet off the ground by a good foot.   
He bared his fangs at the sweating wolf as everyone simply watched, Sesshoumaru actually suprised at what his brother was doing  
for his mate.   
With a grunt, he punctured the wolf's skin with a single claw gaining a semi-yelp, and stared at him with storm-gray like eyes.  
"Leave.. i dont want to hear you talking a bunch of bull about my mate. NO ONE ... talks about my mate, and if i find out that  
your even laying your pathetic paws on her, i will severe you personally. Do you understand KOUGA-kun?"   
Kouga growled with what little air he had left in his lungs and spit in the hanyou's face. With that InuYasha dropped Kouga and wiped   
his face with the flesh of his arm. "Get out.. " He muttered.  
Kouga laughed while catching his breath back by the gag and shook his head. "What a baby, you can't deal with a wolf.. haha you   
were always a bloody baby InuYasha-kun!"   
"Kouga, leave." InuYasha realized a bulge in the back pocket of his jeans. A very recognizable bulge.   
"....Coward... you COWARD INUYASHA!" Kouga was just about to stand, and was knocked back down when InuYasha whipped a   
firearm from his back pocket, impaling the stupid wolf's hand. Kouga stood and swung a punch with his good right hand and InuYasha  
gripped it with his ambidextrous left hand tightly, while shoving the barrel of his gun, Tetsusaiga to Kouga's temple.   
" .... I wouldnt bitch anymore if i were you Kouga.."  
He turned white, and shut up instantly. Sango and Kagome were secretely rooting for their favorite hanyou on the sidelines while  
Sesshomaru smirked.   
  
  
InuYasha let go of Kouga after 2 minutes of straight silence and staring at the wolf, invoking fear into his normal brown orbs.  
Kouga gripped his swollen hand and pressed the bleeding one to his shirt as he cursed promising curses. He took his shirt off  
and wrapped it around his soaked hand and headed towards the door; at the same time Kasumi shook her head and followed.  
InuYasha sat back down on the couch, falling into deep thought, as Miroku grinned at his victory, Sango was doing a small victory   
dance (inside 'joke' my onee-sama knows what it is), and Kagome sat down next to InuYasha, squinting as she heard the front door   
slam shut. She leaned against InuYasha's arm which got him to wrap that arm around her, letting her snuggle up to his chest.   
"InuYasha ...... you didn't have to go through all of that you know..." She looked up at him, pouting as he was staring at his feet   
on the floor. He shook his head and kissed her forehead, and leaned back on the couch.   
" I know .. he just pissed me off and started getting a little brave to early in the morning.. plus i dont want him bothering you."  
Sango leaned back on her Miroku, and in suit he wrapped his arm around his Sango, and the agile woman pulled up a blanket from  
feet up to her neck, covering them both. It was pretty silent, FNN's news reporting talking about a recent fire of a bank building  
linked to a rediculous robber type guy from Detroit. Sesshomaru looked around to the living room from his news paper.  
  
"Hey you guys.. this Naraku is out and working again." Both pairs from the parlor got up slowly, Kagome with a yawn and walked to   
the kitchen. Sango and InuYasha looking over Sesshomaru's shoulder reading a particular article, titled "Hell Has Been Unleashed."  
Sango read with utmost attention, while InuYasha briefly scanned the three paragraphs.   
"So he's got a few more recruited people with him since the accident with Tarvucci huh ?" InuYasha folded his arms and began to   
think.   
Sango nodded. "I wonder if he had anything to do with that whole incident.. i heard Tarvucci isnt dead..."  
Kagome leaned on her mates side. "But i thought Tarvucci was dead after that whole gun fight in the car?"   
"He was.. i mean the carpets and walls were stained and soaked with blood, and he was motionless.. so .. i think he would   
be dead.. right?" InuYasha started to connect a few other strange incidents.  
"Sango.. Kouga's working Naraku.. i can almost guarentee it.." He was forming sweat on his forehead. A little worried at the   
combination.   
Sango sat down in an empty chair, InuYasha the same, and Kagome sat on his right knee, leaning up against his chest while holding  
his hands.   
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Well.. figure.. Kouga was gone right after the attack on Tarvucci.. and i dont think the whole political reason behind it.. was the   
actually reason... and he told me the thief he got a job from before he came back.. was Naraku.."   
Sesshomaru was reading a few more articles, one which caught his eye, and he interupted the conversation for a minute.   
"hm..InuYasha.. you guys are going to have a little trouble.. two criminals have been seen helping Naraku, the paper says they  
were known as Hiten and Manten...if i remember correctly they are the ones responcible for the black out two years ago in New   
York."  
Miroku nodded. "Hence they got their name, the thunder brothers, most of their crimes involved the electrical power of large  
cities.. ironically.."  
Kaede sipped on her coffee and looked at Sesshomaru. "and what do you plan on doing against Naraku, and these so called Hiten  
and Manten?"   
The strong demon shruged. "Well thats up to InuYasha..I'll be staying with Rin at the hospital tonight and tommorow."  
The all nodded. InuYasha sighed. "Give her my best wishes Sessho.. i hope shes doing alright."   
  
More silence deluged the small group. Miroku broke that 15 minute record however.  
"ne... Inuyasha-sama.. If Kouga was working for Naraku, you really think he's moving back to move with Naraku full time now?"  
The wolf hanyou nodded. " an who has the shikon no tama right now? "  
Sango shrugged. " That group .. uh.. the Zohar Dragoons. "   
Sesshomaru. ", and that girl happens to be with Kouga, following him now hand and foot."   
Everyone was pretty still for a second.  
  
InuYasha and Sango, in unison, shook their head and grumbled. "damnit.."  
The hanyou growled quietly, which had Kagome slightly tickled from the vibration his chest was giving off, as he complained.  
" This is probably an entire set up, and Naraku is just doing anything possible to get this Shikon no Tama.... Kaede..  
do me a favor and find out what you can about this damn rock."  
The older woman nodded.  
" I just hope Kasumi doesnt give up the jewel.. her company is holding on to it.. " Miroku added.  
Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "You DO know who runs the Zohar Dragoons.. right?"  
Sango and Yash raised their eyebrows, as the demon continued. " The Zohar Dragoons is run by a woman by the name of   
Kagura.. and Naraku, just happens to be her love target." He said while pointing out a helpful statement in yet another article.  
InuYasha read to himself, and Miroku followed by outloud. "The thief responcible for these terrible acts of murder and theft was   
identified as semen stains were found on the carpet of presidents office in the ZD Faction headquaters building. The president was  
also known as Nagaboushii Kagura."   
  
InuYasha grumbled. "Well this bastard just gets his way with everyone doesnt he?"   
Sango nodded. "Looks like we'll just have to tag Kouga and his new girlfriend."   
"But where the hell would they go ? .. We dont know where this Naraku is .. so it wont be easy to find them.." Kaede added.  
Then after a few seconds of silent thinking, Kagome looked up, tightening her grasp on her robe. "Well... i could be like, bait.. to lure  
out Kouga.. you know how he's dying to put his hands on me..."   
Sango shruged at the idea, and InuYasha growled. "Theres no fucking way i'm throwing you out as fish bait for that damn curr."  
The girl on his knee smiled up against his chest, as her mate wrapped his arm around her in protection.   
  
Miroku stood by the wall, behind Sango. "Ah we'll figure SOMETHING out.. dont worry about it." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement  
to Miroku. "Well.. i'm going to visit Rin. No one do anything until i get back, so that means you guys have a free weekend unless   
anything dangerous happens. Sango I'm leaving you in charge."   
Sango nodded and InuYasha gave her a sarcastic but friendly smirk, and she pegged him a bird in retort and then the both, along with  
Miroku and Kagome chuckled slightly.   
"Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama.. I'll visit you and Rin later tonight since Sango's in charge." InuYasha nodded.  
"Thank you brother, i'm sure Rin would be glad to see you as well."   
  
Sesshomaru placed his coffee mug in the sink, and folded his newspaper neatly and grabbed his jacket, bid a farewell to his   
companions and then barely mumbled "Dont go making me an uncle so early... your still a pup too you know.."  
Sango pouted at the fact she wasnt able to hear Sesshomaru's comment or request, which ever she thought it would be, and realized  
it was a tease when InuYasha blushed and Kagome looked slightly confused.   
With that finished, he opened the door, stepped through and closed it behind him. Walking downstairs to the main floor and   
eventually jumping into his black '03 Jag and racing down to the hospital, which was about a 10 minute drive from Sango's   
appartment....  
  
  
( AN: Well.. like i said, it would be shorter, well.. it seems A LOT shorter then Chapter 9 .. or it could just be me, but i wanna start  
getting out the plot before i do more fluff-n-action. So cut me some slack and DONT FORGET TO SEND lots and lots of reviews!!!!   
Remember -   
Lots of Reviews = Happy Kouga  
Happy Kouga = MORE STORY!   
Arigatou!   
Your Kouga-kun! ) 


End file.
